<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Westminster Affair by GreenJewel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929293">The Westminster Affair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel'>GreenJewel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Very English Scandal (TV), Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Caring Clive, Clive is sweet and naive, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Innocent Clive, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Political Campaigns, Protective Jeremy, Public Hand Jobs, Reconciliation, Semi-Public Sex, Sickfic, Wicked Jeremy, slow built</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Wofle was among the top famous figures in politics in England in the 1970s with a secret he held close to his chest. Clive Durham was a fresh graduate from Cambridge making his first steps in the public services as his family wished. Their paths crossed at the Westminster Palace and to both's surprise, their lives would never be the same again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive Durham/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a strange pairing but I wanted a happy ending for the two characters that they deserve.<br/>Clive's character is mainly based on E.M.Forester's work (both the book and the movie). For Jeremy Wolfe, it is a bit more tricky. It was largely based on Hugh Grant's potrayal of Jeremy Thorpe character in "A Very English Scandal" show. The story line and the events followed closely with the TV show's timeline as well but there are required adjustments to support the plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal good day for Jeremy. So far, all the plans he made ahead were executed as scheduled. His proposal of Immigration to the Parliament was still in debate but he heard from many that the favor was on his side. With such a good spirit in his mind, Jeremy entered the Palace of Westminster with a broad smile and murmured 'hello', 'good day' to anyone meeting his eye contact.</p><p>He was about to pat Trevor, the door guard on his way to the staircase when he spotted a young figure in light grey suit wandering in the waiting hall with his eyes fixed onto the carvings on the pillars. The waiting hall was a public place and you can spot many types of people with different businesses; yet the figure stood out with a pair of curious eyes studying the carving details. When he was done with the pillars, he looked around nervously and fidgeted the button on his suit as if he was anxiously waiting for something, maybe the main reason for his business. Jeremy contemplated going over for a small talk but he then dismissed the idea. There was no reason for him to behave that way to a complete stranger given his position in the House. So instead, he made his way up the staircase and into the Palace. </p><p>Jeremy kept his head busy in all matters for the full morning until Peter called and reminded him of their lunch. </p><p>“We will have some new interns coming up," Peter announced simply.</p><p>“What's with the intern thing?” was his inexpressive reply. </p><p>Then Peter walked him through a brief part of the Budget plan for the Party saying that additional workforce might be helpful for the election campaigns. And the level of paperwork was unimaginable so help was always welcoming. Jeremy made no object since the budget was granted for this minor addition.</p><p>“Do you need an extra-hand?” Peter asked after the brief ended. </p><p>“I suppose, yes," he said without thinking too much of it. He needed all the support he could to ramp up for the Party leader position this term. He was not certain that having any interns will help with that but more people means more brains to take care of the works for him.</p><p>“Just send the best brain you have to my desk. I don't have much time to go through the full training process. Olivia will handle the training but she has enough tasks on her list now.”</p><p>“They are top graduates from Cambridge with a political background family. I'm sure they will pick up the pace soon" was Peter's assurance.</p><p>---</p><p>“Sir, do you have a minute to meet our new intern?” Olivia, his secretary knocked on his door at about 3pm on the same day.</p><p>“Sure, send them in," he looked up from the piles of paper and fixed his glasses. The conversation earlier with Peter slipped his mind completely. </p><p>A few moments later, there was another knock at the door and a familiar face bursted in</p><p>“Good afternoon, Sir,” it was the young boy at the waiting hall this morning. </p><p>“My name is Clive Durham," he offered his hand to which Jeremy accepted willingly. His eyes had not yet lifted off the beautiful bright face who was now sitting opposite to him.</p><p>“Nice to see you Mr. Durham. I'm Jeremy Wolfe," he added with a smile. </p><p>“Please, call me Clive,” Clive grinned excitedly. “I am thrilled to be assigned to your desk, Sir. If I may say, it is a complete honor to work under your leadership," he added more and the twinkle in his eyes as he spoke those sincere words made Jeremy curse inwardly. </p><p>“I met Mr.Wilson after lunch. We all did. He talked with us for a few minutes and then we got assigned,” Clive elaborated further about what he went through the day.</p><p>Jeremy was not certain if he should be mad with Peter, or not. He asked for the brightest brain, not the brightest face. Yet Clive was here, seemingly scoring top of all those categories. The young man was beautiful, no doubt with the dreamy big blue eyes, an elegantly straight nose and the slightly curved peachy lips that opened a little bit when he was lost in his thoughts. For the brain, Jeremy had no doubt Peter hand-picked him specifically and now Jeremy could confirm as he sat here listening to Clive's thoughts on the public healthcare system plan, the project he worked on for graduation. </p><p>“Interesting view you have," said Jeremy as he stood up to make himself a cup of tea. </p><p>“What direction do you want to achieve now being under my wings in the House, Mr. Durham?" Clive answered his question again with a sheepish smile. </p><p>Being a powerful man with years of experience in this suffocating politics, he was no stranger to reading the opposite's reactions. And here sat this new intern with obvious admiration to Jeremy on his face, it was needless to say more. </p><p>“I would like to share your views on the public matters, Sir. The Immigration proposal in debate; the unemployment budget; healthcare issues. It will be really great if you can have me as your close secretary since I really want to be involved as much as possible in those meetings or debates. I know I can learn a great deal from you, Sir. You have great insights on the infrastructure state that our country is in. Your approaches are fresh and intuitive. And as they said, if you want to grow fast, you learn from the best," young Clive took a deep breath as he finished his speech. His fingers slightly trembled as he accepted the cup of tea from Jeremy's hands.</p><p>Quick correct, it's idolization. Not admiration. Jeremy noted to himself. </p><p>“Very well, I'll talk to Olivia and get you settled," Jeremy added a smile because Clive now was watching him in fear; probably due to his speech earlier. Was it too straight-forward and demanding? Probably. But it was also the kind of spirit he wanted to be on his team. </p><p>He spoke the last thought out loud to assure the young man. Clive returned that with a charming smile. They shook hands again before saying goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's only one thing Jeremy Wolfe was unhappy with his new intern. Clive was too beautiful to ignore and curse his beauty was another unnecessary distraction to him at this stage. Jeremy can choose to stay focus on his campaign; or find out more information about young Clive's preferences. Meanwhile, Clive was oblivious to the affection he's getting from the member of the establishment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was now 3 months since their first encounter. The routines became familiar to his young intern, or so he hoped. The bright young man learned everything rather quickly; always had the key points of his proposals on his mind; Jeremy's meeting schedule imprinted in his memory. Jeremy was quite happy himself that the workload did not scare Clive away, or stress him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Sir," Jeremy turned back to see a hurried Clive running upstairs to catch up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive stopped to catch his breath when Jeremy paused and waited for him. It was a bad move, he now realized, to run all the way through the gate to catch his boss for a simple good morning. Now he felt like he might collapse anytime from the sprint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you join me for a breakfast today?” Jeremy popped the question. Clive's eyes opened wide in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man smiled shyly. “I can't interrupt your busy schedule Sir. You have a lot of work on your mind".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We still have an hour before the work officially starts. So no worries. Let's go," there's this decisive tone in Jeremy's words and Clive knew better than to object. So they turned back and headed for a breakfast place nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked tired today," Jeremy remarked after he observed Clive for quite sometime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man looked seriously disturbed today. Not only did the twinkles in his eyes disappear, the energy was not visible in him either. And the messy hair this morning was not a product of a marathon run, but more like a neglect from the man himself to his look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm totally fine, Sir. I can guarantee you have my full focus for the work," Clive objected worriedly. His eyes randomly peeked up at Jeremy who now shifted his focus to the morning newspaper instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're under my wing. It's my responsibility to make sure you are fit for work, physically and mentally", he held his gaze with Clive for quite some time until the young man shifted away uncomfortably and murmured “Thank you Sir".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which are the most popular topics discussed in the House these days?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive sat up immediately and gave him an update. Jeremy did not look up from the newspaper but he could tell a lot from Clive's tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homosexuality Decriminalization?” he asked again having noticed the change in Clive's speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Allan is gathering up support for that Sir. It has not yet been submitted to the Parliament yet, more like in a lobbying stage", Clive added more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Jeremy's strengths over the years was how he was able to extract the honest feelings, and thoughts of others about different issues. It's one of the keys he could make his speech appealing to the right audience, drawing increasing support for himself. And usually those feelings or thoughts started with a change in conversational tone as it did now with Clive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are your views on that?”, he threw the question back at Clive and the young man tensed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure Lord Allan had some background story, some motives for building up this. But unfortunately, I was not in a close circle with him to learn more about it. If I do have some background information, it can serve me as a foundation to build my view", Clive replied without flinching. The brief moment Jeremy thought he caught the man was no longer visible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, on the other hand, must be in this discussion with him about this Bill already", Clive added more, carefully guarding his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing the ball back at me now, aren't you a clever boy. Jeremy thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Clive was right. Lord Allan did come to him a few days ago briefing on his next move to lobby the Bill before bringing it to the Parliament. So he shared with Clive his parts on the background information, or the motives from Lord Allan. Clive listened attentively; his eyes were fixed on a nameless spot on the ground, subconsciously biting his lips as he listened to the story. The move was quite a distraction to Jeremy, to the extent that he thought about asking Clive to stop biting his gorgeous lips; or else he would bite them himself. Good Lord, he's been longing for those silky lips since their first meeting in his office. He kept the thoughts to himself of course, not wanting to explore the possibilities further or risking his hardly built position in the House. But now in light of this realization, Jeremy thought, he might reconsider the plans, adjusted his strategy a bit and explore further options in their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go back, shall we?” his question startled Clive as if the man was lost in his thoughts ever since the story about Lord Allan's brother ended. Clive stood up and followed him back to the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another Friday was coming to an end but the piles of documents to be processed on Jeremy's desk were not. He sank back to his chair, relaxing his shoulders and closed his eyes to rest for a moment. He discussed with Peter this morning about the application for England to join the Common Market. He knew the market would bring many opportunities for growth and investment to England but still needed to formulate it into something more concrete so he could bring it out and study other member's opinions as soon as possible. Thus the works never ended. But now his head was aching like Hell even though he did his best gazing out the window and enjoyed the sunset light of London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden knock on the door startled him. As he turned around, Jeremy met a pair of curious blue eyes peeking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there anything else you need today, Sir?” young Clive added as he stepped inside, his hands clasping in front of him waiting for inquiry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be all, Clive. You are dismissed", he was too tired to spare him another look. The Parliament member put on his glasses and picked on the books again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that the MP did not wish to be interrupted further, Clive bowed and was about to leave when another question pulled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you happen to see Olivia on your way out, would you kindly let her know to see me in my office immediately? Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Clive stuttered, earning another look from the MP. “I saw she went off before I came in here Sir," Clive explained further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timing was very inconvenient. Jeremy cursed. But he remained inexpressive on the outside as he gazed out the window recalculating his steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need help with anything, I don't mind staying a bit late, Si,.” Clive ran the fingers through his curly hair uncertain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The MP was gazing at him with a strange look he never encountered before. It was impossible to read his face at all or he was still learning on that. Olivia warned him that Jeremy was jolly and agreeable most of the time, except for when he's under stress, he hardly smiled or spoke at all. It seemed now this was one of those times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Come in here and sit," Jeremy finally spoke, motioned to the chair in front of his desk and Clive obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, look at the time," Jeremy exclaimed as he finally stood up after long hours burying his head into the books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his reply, Clive looked up from different parchments at his desk. The young boy's eyes were still bright, unlike his heavy and painful from all the work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's 9pm. Let's go home and pick it up tomorrow," he walked over to Clive's sitting side to examine his works. As instructed, the young boy was gathering up details to paint a picture of foreign direct investment in other European countries, a part of his proposal to the Party.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was scribbling a few last words in his note as Jeremy stood over him watching. For a moment that slipped his mind, Jeremy reached out and messed up Clive's hair. The curves were smooth as he expected and he would very much like to entwine his fingers into them. But instead he masked it with further violent rub to interrupt the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's go home, young lad,” Clive stopped this time, still baffling at the touch earlier. It was playful, he reckoned; but playful was not a word they used to describe Jeremy. Charming, he heard, and charismatic was something Clive could confirm himself as well. But playful, he was new to this side of Jeremy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could ask any questions, Jeremy was back at the door, putting on the coat and picking up the bowler, waiting for him. So he grabbed his suitcase, his coat and quickly followed the older man out in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I treat you for a dinner?” Jeremy turned to him with the usual nonchalant smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive nodded almost instantly since he could not deny the hunger was filling him now. The move earned a big laugh from Jeremy as he led the way to his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dined in the Ritz regardless of Clive's objection. Even now as they were seated inside the restaurant, he still felt there was no reason to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, young man. You're with me.” His reaction obviously amused Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure it's fine for me to invite my intern for a nice dinner considering his remarkable efforts today," the old man reassured him and Clive smiled briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to cast aside all the troubling thoughts and filled his stomach instead. Jeremy was kind enough to engage him in different conversations, asking about his time at Cambridge, his plans for being in the public service. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's still in the formulation stage, Sir. Though I know that I want to contribute something to the society, not just to the rich, but the working class as well, Sir. It's kind of unfair that the poor works ten times harder than the landlords but they earned like one tenth of it”, he locked his eyes with Jeremy and he could tell the old man was listening. His eyebrows arched as Clive finished his last sentence, then he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're still young, son. This world is indeed not fair; and the imbalance will certainly not be changed overnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in agreement and added more “Then I shall try my best and see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy approved and raised his glass for a toast. Their conversation later switched to more personal matters as family members and hobbies. Clive was surprised to learn that Jeremy can play the violin pretty well; and with excitement accepted his offer for a composition of Clive's piano and his violin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The longer they engaged in conversation, the more he became invested in Jeremy as a person. The person dining with him now was not the critical Parliament member that one has to think twice before conversing with him; but a knowledgeable brain with many interesting insights on the Greek history to Latin the dead language, and then the general view on the world outside of England. Jeremy smiled a lot, Clive noted as they spoke and the stoned cold face he met everyday in the Palace was now replaced with a cheeky man who clearly knew how to make a good joke. The usual cold and inexpressive brown eyes now were gone and now he was met with a pair of caring and attentive eyes gazing at him from across the table. Everytime it was met with a small smile from the man, Clive felt his cheeks blush a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing Clive realized he actually liked Jeremy as a politician and a normal person because the project kept Clive working overtime with him for almost another month. Clive did not mind because he would rather try something more challenging than memorizing meeting notes and schedule in his mind. Plus, he found out that the project allowed him to get more familiar with the man's views and share his thoughts. And at this stage, they began to discuss the matters from their notes and put into a more constructive document. As Jeremy mentioned, when this outline was ready, there would be a bigger team to prepare all the details and Clive would play a leading role to construct the proposal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jeremy was not difficult to work with. Despite all his status and power, Clive found out he was quite easy to talk to. The older man was never arrogant, but wise and critical. He had a way of presenting his arguments that did not offend the others' different viewpoint but rather more persuasive that the others will have to bite his tongue and think about them over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also dined in the office for sometimes when work was too stressful and Jeremy decided to take a break. So there were opportunities for Clive to have a peek into his personal life, what he likes or dislikes, his ambitions. This was the man who mentioned his dream being a Prime Minister since his early days at Eton; while Clive only thought about public service in his last year at Cambridge. The man was single-minded and persistent, working hard to achieve his goal, and would probably take aggressive approaches to anything that got in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Clive," the young man looked up in surprise to find the MP was now at his side with a hand on his shoulder. Jeremy was now tired; but he smiled fondly at Clive who was putting the papers together and got it ready to deliver tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plan will not be ready so soon without your help. So thank you," Jeremy added another thank you as his hand squeezed Clive by the shoulder affectionately. The affection was new to him even though he recognized they were closer than their former selves four months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, he moved away from the touch, picking a cup of tea and took a small sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should thank you for the opportunity, Sir" was his hasty reply. Jeremy held his gaze on Clive in such an intense way he never felt the look before. He tried smiling but to no avail and then looked away. As the document was neatly packed and put in an envelope, he stood up and grabbed his coat as the MP took a step back and approached the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Sir," Clive said as he headed for the door. But the MP was leaning against it, one hand on the door knob, and the other on the wall beside. He opened the door and said goodbye to Clive with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Clive was about to step out, the older man stretched out his arms again and he had to stop, feeling the impossibly close distance between them. He peeked up and then looked down again to avoid the same intense gaze earlier. Then he felt the older man's palm at the back of his neck, caressing and rubbing his hair. He froze right on the spot, uncertain of the situation happening now. The MP was caressing him in the same way Maurice did when they were at Cambridge. If back then he could easily lean into the touch, now, he clearly resisted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to make matters worse, he could feel Jeremy bringing his face closer to his now, too close that he could feel the man's breath on his nose. He needed to get out, an inner voice was screaming to him but the MP's palm held him right at the place. Slightly he could feel the man's palm guiding his neck upward, so he did, until his lips were met with the older man’s. A light brush between them at first, then the man pressed further but Clive kept his lips tight. Then Jeremy pulled away, smiling, taking his hand off Clive and the young man took that as a signal he was now dismissed, and rushed down the empty hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Clive, what did you get yourself into?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clive had a hard time processing the kiss in after office hours the other day. Jeremy could see through the young man's concerns and struggling thoughts but he still needed to find a way to convince Clive to pursue the relationship. The task might be more difficult than the politician imagined.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For the two weekends since that Friday, Clive could hardly sleep. He was still in shock at the event in Jeremy's office and was still in doubt with himself. He split from Maurice a long time ago because the spark went off. They agreed to remain good friends but he was certain he did not feel the burning passion he had for Maurice as before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought that was the end of it, of the inexplicable yearning he had for men. He thought he was cured of the homosexuality. But the incident with the respective Jeremy Wolfe, the MP and most of all his boss seemed to knock down all the theories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was uncertain of his feelings for Jeremy. To him, Jeremy was a respectful politician with his fair share of knowledge and updated visions that can contribute greatly to the party. He was almost certain he respected Jeremy as a superior only and had nothing more than respect for the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that kiss, damn the kiss, changed everything. In a way it opened up his feelings, as if they set a match on fire and now he was left with a passion burning, a longing that was lit up briefly last Friday and was waiting to be put out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he want to put it out? Did Jeremy want to stop it as well? Why did he kiss Clive in the first place and then left his head filled with impure thoughts? Was he the same as him, and Maurice too? Oh the scandalous business, who should have guessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive would be damned if he dared to take the approach further; but he could not help it. As he lounged himself in the small sofa and gazed out at the sky, his mind drifted back to their first dinner together at the Ritz, how relaxing Jeremy was at the time, how comfortable he felt being by his side. It was innocent at the time for Clive but it would be a lie if he admitted he did not wish for more of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers traced his lips as if he could still feel Jeremy's touch against it. The kiss was soft and light, yet for some reasons the feelings remained until now. Clive swore he could smell the older man's cologne filling his nostrils. He stared in shock at the ceiling upon this new realization: he'd love to be surrounded by Jeremy's scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the society would condemn him, and not just him but Jeremy as well. He knew pretty well how little acceptance England had to human's nature, especially the one that went against their own belief. Clive thought about his time with Maurice as it was hard to keep it hidden from the eyes of curious servants and professors. And now to be under the public eyes together with a MP, the task was torturing no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to bed on Sunday with all those thoughts and images clouding his mind, and woke up with another set of questions as the new week had started and he certainly had to go to work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive had no idea what was waiting for him at Jeremy's office on that Monday but he went on anyway, determining that he could handle anything with his normal composure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, he was not called to Jeremy's office in the morning. He also had no idea what happened to the draft version they finalized on Friday night. He pondered at the thought of checking on it with the MP but dismissed it. He would not want to actively search for Jeremy's reactions after the incident. The young intern spent nearly all day walking everywhere in the Palace of Westminster to collect documents for Olivia. The Palace is huge but luckily after 4 months, he finally knew the way around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After leaving the Peer's library, he thought he caught a glimpse of Jeremy in the Strangers' Dining Room at lunch, probably meeting one of his guests. Their eyes met briefly but the MP quickly turned his focus back to his guest. And Clive concluded he should mind his own business for the rest of the day, or of his internship to be more exact. He did not welcome the thought with a happy smile as he would expect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I did not want to put out this fire’', he cursed inwardly. He was not strong enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the clock strikes 6pm, Clive just got back to his desk after putting the document ready on Olivia's table for her reading tomorrow. Quickly he threw everything in his suitcase and was about to leave this suffocating place to clear his mind when Peter Wilson appeared at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's expecting you," Mr. Wilson motioned towards Jeremy's office. He said nothing else and made his way to the hallway while leaving a confused Clive sitting behind. Taking a few deep breath, Clive walked to the door and knocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy looked up from the papers and Clive could recognize it was his notes for the bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright Sir?" he spoke softly and accepted the seat that Jeremy offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The MP then stood up and made some tea, which Clive gladly accepted. Jeremy was still standing on his side of the table, looking out at the window and sipping the tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was unbearable, Clive could tell. But he dared not to break it if he could not read what was on the MP's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry about the other day," the MP startled him as their eyes met for the first time since the incident. Jeremy smiled briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had been working for long hours and I had not been myself. It was a slip of control. I should have never done it and I apologized if I have insulted you with my touch,"ok Jeremy paused and studied Clive's reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was surprised at the very least. Of all the scenarios he could think of, this was not one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's alright" was his reply and Jeremy looked relieved. He wanted to add if Clive could keep this a secret between them but he reckoned a young bright man like Clive should know what to do for things to be in his favor. So he dropped the matter there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you take a walk with me?” he asked suddenly and Clive jumped at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I discussed the notes we had with Peter and there is more to clarify," he shamelessly made up an excuse. Clive paused for a moment and then nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes later, they were walking along London Bridge enjoying the chilling autumn winds in the air. They said nothing at first until Jeremy stopped and leaned over the bar to gaze at the Westminster Palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnificent, isn't it?” Jeremy fixed his eyes on the Palace. And Clive could only nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have real potential here. I think you will do great," now the old man turned his eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sir! I still have a lot to learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you shall learn, more than you can imagine, under my wings. You can grow to be a respectable Member of Parliament, to fight for what you believe in, to change what matters to people's lives and help them live better,” Jeremy added more, and now has turned to face Clive directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again he felt trapped under the man's gaze. He heard what the MP was saying, and what he implied also - “You shall grow and learn if you are with me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it what he wanted, Clive bit his lips. It's what he's been doing since he took this intern job, learning more about the system, the structure and the ideas. He wanted to be an inspirational campaigner, an operator who sees things done his way and made the changes. And it's true he could learn all of that from Jeremy Wolfe, who was recognized as one of the best campaigners now in the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A touch on his chin startled him and he lost his train of thoughts. Jeremy's hand was on his chin and his gaze was fixed on Clive again. He released the bottom lips he's been biting immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been kissed before, young man?” the MP asked again with the same relaxing smile he had in their usual nights working over time in the past few months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, once or twice”, he lied easily. Clive knew he and Maurice had more than that but still a kiss was the furthest they could go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With men?” was another shocking question to Clive. The nature of the topic was off the table of discussion, or so he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not allowed to discuss such matters, Sir. I don't think it's appropriate,” Clive tried again and shifted his focus out on the Thames river. He could count the boats and hope it could distract him from the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy could sense the young man's discomfort but still he pressed further. There are things he needed to know. He can make an accurate guess, of course; but still he prefered a confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Allan came to me last week and praised you highly of your views on his bill”, he stated and moved closer so that now their shoulders are touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be scared of, young man. You and I, like Lord Allan's brother, we are the same. But to avoid the sad destiny that the other faced, we have to be honest with each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it. It is a tragedy to walk this life alone; but it's more tragic to meet the one you want to share your life with, and then could not because of the social judgement. You may have tried before, have your heart broken in the process but that did not mean you have to give it up forever. What matters in the end is you stay true to your heart. Do not hang your life on the judgement of other people. If you have feelings for someone, seize the chance and be happy, something that Lord Allan's brother could not and it is a sad story, indeed,” Jeremy's hands were now on top of his, squeezing lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy spoke softly but Clive did not miss a single word. He kept his silence, uncertain of what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy it?” the MP leaned over and whispered to him, in a low rough voice that he felt the chilling running down his spine and made him weak on the knees. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy smiled broadly now, as he turned Clive to face him, trying to make those dreamy blue eyes meeting his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what would you say?” the older man moved his hand to touch Clive's cheek, a bold move even for himself as they were still in public but Clive finally looked up and Jeremy was surprised to see the young man looked troubled as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep on it, will you? If the answer is yes, come by my office tomorrow evening, possibly at 6pm and we can discuss it further" Jeremy said as if the matter was just another business issue that needs clarification. But then he took a step back after patting Clive's on the back graciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things did not turn out as planned because on Tuesday, the Parliament held a short notice meeting that turned out to be 3 hours long. Once he entered his office at 8pm, Jeremy was pleased to see a sleeping Clive on his usual chair. The young man was leaning his head on one of his arms resting on the table. The curves of his hair fell ungraciously on his forehead. Quietly closed the door, Jeremy stepped inside and entwined his fingers with those soft brown curves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be nice to have this by his side every night, and every morning.” the MP smiled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He retreated his hands when Clive stirred and woke up from his sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for keeping you waiting, darling", he whispered and before Clive can take in his surroundings as he blinked, Jeremy caught him by surprise with a kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive froze momentarily but then he was here because he made up his mind. Jeremy's kiss was more forceful than the one before, tasting him, devouring him and before he could protest, Clive felt like the man's kiss alone could undo him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I supposed we can give it a try, Sir" Clive pulled away. “I am no stranger to relationship with men and I find that it was equally admirable to be in harmony with another person regardless of their gender". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, my boy. You are right," Jeremy murmured as he was still entwining his fingers in Clive's hair, rubbing it, and his other hand caressed the man's cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I also believe in keeping the purity of their mind and soul when engaging in such relationship. I believe it to be a higher form of harmony, more than the normal ones between man and woman", the words caught Jeremy by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Platonic, you mean?” he checked again and Clive nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause in Jeremy's chain of thoughts but he masked it immediately, planting another kiss at Clive who was now struggling to push him aside so that he could stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall have dinner and celebrate tonight," Jeremy announced happily and Clive gave him a small smile seeing the old man's simple happiness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everytime I pictured Clive's innocent idolizing eyes, I died a little inside. <br/>And yep staying true to his nature, of course Clive would go for the platonic love he adored. And Jeremy could only comply with him, for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clive was clueless of the things he signed up for once he accepted the offer Jeremy made. Being with the MP came with various situations; some he thoroughly enjoyed - the others he felt the urge to raise his objection.</p><p>But how would Jeremy react to such objection?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Much to Clive's surprise, things were not much different since their meeting in the office on that particular Tuesday night. After 6 months of the internship, he was employed as one of assistant members for Jeremy's team. He went to work as normal, completed the MP's requests, worked more closely with other assistants to build their draft plan into a complete one that can be presented to the Party. Jeremy held weekly meetings with them to get updates on the progress. He was pleased, Clive could tell, of the position Clive had among the team members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive liked being in a group with many colleagues to talk to and discuss different issues as well. He soon found out that everyone had their own ideals and it was a challenging task to hold a conversation without offending someone too much. He had no idea how Jeremy could do it so effortlessly. Regardless they were good friends he could share lunch and tea breaks with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On some occasions where he was busy with the research in the library, he would always find a lunch bag at his desk when he returned with no written note at all. But he knew pretty well who that might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is the same in the office hours; but the changes come after the office ends. He usually waits at his desk for the MP to collect him so they could catch up at dinner. At first, Clive had no idea it was a part of the routine now so he left right for home when it's past five. And the first thing he did the next morning was to be summoned to the MP's office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not wait for me last night," Jeremy's accusation was cold but Clive felt bad as he looked into those betrayed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Sir. I did not know,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Jeremy," he ordered and Clive glared at him strangely then he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy's eyebrows pulled together as he watched over the boy. For a night, he feared Clive had second thoughts on their relationship and now he straightly refused Jeremy's orders in his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not think it is appropriate Sir, especially we are still in your office," Clive spoke shyly, randomly peeking glares at Jeremy as he could tell from the displeasing look Jeremy had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay you're right," the MP said finally after a long pause. He clearly had not thought more about this. The joy of having Clive in his arms were still keeping his head in the cloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But call me Jeremy when we're out of the Parliament, and when we are alone,” he made his way to stand near Clive's chair, leaned down for a kiss on the young man's forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I'll pick you up tonight for dinner," Clive's cheeks turned pink under his touch and the sight had an immediate effect on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the nights that the MP has too much work, he is careful enough to send a note to Clive's desk so he could choose whether to spend a few more hours in the office with Jeremy, or go home early. His decision is always the first option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>o0o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekends are spared for their trips out of the city. As Jeremy drove out of town, reaching the quiet countryside, he would tell his favorite stories out loud, or even recite a play as if he was a lead character performing on the central stage. The MP got a reputation for being the best actor in the House with his skills of imitating different people, and he put that into good use for their entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going today?” Clive bounced in his seat as they made their way out of town on a Saturday afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very far from here. Surrey, England," Jeremy's smile made Clive more curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do we have there? Horse racing? Hunting?”, he studied the older man carefully. Something was up his sleeve today and Clive had never been to Surrey before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother's house," Jeremy talked softly as if it is no big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going to your mother's house, Jeremy,” Clive exclaimed, which earned him a worrying look from Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” he frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because...because... there is no reason for me to be there,” he stuttered, and felt disappointed with the reason he got but he could not come up with anything better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don't be absurd. I can make up something. Don't worry,” Jeremy smiled again, reaching out for Clive's hand and holding it tight. The move calmed Clive's jumping heart a bit; but it soon disappeared as soon as Jeremy turned the steering-wheel and Clive spotted a lovely cottage behind the fence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy led the way and Clive did his best to fall back as far as he could. He dressed simple today in cream flannels, white polo shirts and a beanie while Jeremy was still in his normal business outfits. He knocked on the door and a woman answered the door. She was probably in her 60s, with a red-patterned pair of glasses that immediately made her more intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mother, this is Clive Durham. Clive, meet my mother, Jennifer Wolfe. He'd be staying over this weekend to help me prepare some Bill for the Party,” Clive smiled and bowed at the lady while she gave him a brief nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not as bad as he thought, Clive reassured himself. Even though Mrs. Wolfe looked strict and intimidating at first, she turned out to be very friendly with guests regardless of Clive being her son's junior level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, they gathered in the living room. Clive brought his book to continue with the research while the Wolfe's family discussed their political views. Suddenly he heard his name being called out loud and when he looked up, Jeremy was standing next to the upright piano at the room's corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to join me for a song?” he gestured as an invitation for Clive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The promise they made a long time ago about a joint composition came back to his mind. He considered turning it down but Jeremy already came back with a violin in his hand and introduced to his mother the song they'd be playing - La Campanella by Paganini. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy took the lead and Clive soon joined him. The merry melody soon occupied the small cottage, seemingly lifted up the atmosphere on the quiet weekend night. Clive lost himself in the movement as well, but whenever he looked up, he was met with a pair of passionate brown eyes fixing on him. Jeremy played beautifully; his fingers danced on the chords by instinct and he never missed a beat despite shifting his focus to his mom and then to Clive randomly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play it again", Mrs. Wolfe spoke as they finished the ending note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, both men replied with a “no, you can't” Clive caught Jeremy's wink and he let the MP explain more on why you cannot play a composition twice. The emotions will change every time so it will not be the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a movement, mother. It will be different every time", Jeremy ended and Mrs. Wolfe dismissed them both with a wave of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>o0o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was late and Clive only put away his book to get some sleep when the door to his room was opened quietly. In the dim light, Jeremy appeared in his burgundy red pyjama with a wicked grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you like to do tomorrow?” Jeremy sat down at the side of his bed. It creaked lightly under the weight of both and Clive chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know better than I do. It's your neighborhood" he entwined his fingers together thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not like the look on Jeremy's face right now. Surely the man was always sweet to him and Clive felt glad they were together. He enjoyed most of the time they were engaged in various discussions, the sneaky kisses Jeremy stole from him when they were in his office; or the hurried goodbye kisses at night when Clive went back to his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it is up to me, I'd have you here in this room and we can kiss all day," he said, locking his gaze with Clive's and Clive thought he could hear his heart beating frantically at the vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any other words, Jeremy leaned forward, again placing his palm at the back of Clive's neck and pressed a fierce kiss onto him. It was demanding, sensual and invading that put Clive out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy felt the fire burning inside him as soon as their lips met. His inner desire screamed in triumph as he could tell Clive was leaning more into the touch. He was enjoying it, craving it as much as he was. His fingers were now locking in Clive's soft curves and as he held them tighter, he threw the boy's head back, exposing the elegant neck to be under the assault of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kisses trailed along Clive's neck as he sucked and kissed every spot that he could find. The boy's hands were now at his back but just as he made his way to the front chest, the hands resisted and pushed him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pulled apart, Clive was turning red everywhere that he pulled the blanket closer to his chest. Jeremy licked his lips before he moved closer again, taking the boy's hands into his and kiss them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not enjoy it?” he whispered softly and he could tell from the look in Clive's eyes that he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes", Clive said and breathed in. “But no", he added again to stop Jeremy from another wave of passion attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked about this before, Jeremy", the young man pleaded and for a moment, Jeremy was mortified he made a terrible mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Platonic is the only way a relationship between two men can exist," Clive appeared to regain his normal composure now; while Jeremy did his best to maintain his coolness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright darling," he softened his voice and kissed the young man's palm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive reached out to caress the other man's cheeks, pinching it lightly to test his reactions. Jeremy smiled fondly back at him, before he made a surprise move to invade his bed completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd like to share your bed though," the older man was now at his side and the small bed they had suddenly became very crowded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is impossible,” Clive exclaimed and laughed. If they were together on this bed, no one would be able to get any sleep for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man bounced and shifted testing his bed and in the end, he gave it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, you are right", he announced jumping off the bed but not before pecking him another kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I shall wish you a good night. And I will dream of you tonight", he took a bow as if they just finished a great performance and Clive chuckled. This adoring goofy side of Jeremy, he liked it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some scenes are heavily inspired by episode 1 of A Very English Scandal, except for Clive's reactions, which I hope to be quite matching with Clive's characteristics. <br/>If Jeremy thought he could win over Clive easily with his political charm, he had never been so wrong.</p><p>If by now, you have not seen A Very English Scandal, then I would urgently urge you to go see it right away because Hugh Grant was amazing in it. Huge inspiration for this pairing is coming from his performance alone :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clive played mother-hen to a sick Jeremy, who he just discovered to be a very difficult patient outside of the walls of Westminster Palace.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeremy raised his hand to alert an approaching Peter Wilson to join him at his table for lunch. As soon as he sat down, Jeremy got right into business with his plan to bring forward the Common Market Application. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adjusted the points you mentioned last time and will need you to have a look at it later this afternoon”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well", Peter replied. “You got my full support on this one. But I am surprised you got it done in such a short time". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All thanks to your intern," Jeremy said proudly. “Now my official staff member".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is good news. I planned to check with you on him as well. How satisfied are you with my choice?” Peter tilted his head and gave him a knowing look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very, very, very pleased indeed,” it's one of the rare moments that Peter can spot a genuine smile on Jeremy's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't he such a rare beauty?” Peter lowered his voice and Jeremy smiled at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked for the brightest brain,” Jeremy objected in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I know you well, my friend. And I know you would approve of it. After all, the boy met all qualifications," Peter did not miss a chance to tease his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are you getting along with him...personally?” Peter was curious. It was not everyday he could have a little peek into his friend's personal life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very, very good indeed," Jeremy teased back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though there's a minor obstacle", his smile faded, which made Peter push further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Jeremy recited Clive's attitude on that night they shared the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Platonic is the only way a relationship between two men can exist”, he did his best to mimic Clive's reaction that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't laugh at him" he warned Peter but he chuckled himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Platonic is the only way? Where was he raised up to believe in that?”, Peter smiled softly. He meant no disrespect to Clive, or Jeremy but he could see what a difficult situation his friend is in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tell me! Obviously that's Cambridge education," Jeremy hid his face in his palm. He did not hope to get a solution from Peter but it worths a try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it might be your fault", Peter lowered his voice to meet the questioning gaze from his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can't expect to woo him in your usual shabby glitchy pyjamas, my dear friend", Peter tilted his head as he was posing a question and it dawned on Jeremy he might make the worst move of all time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened after that?” Peter's amusement did not end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went back to my room and took care of my own issues of course,” Jeremy's defeat was funnier when he spoke with a neutral expression like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you are right,” Jeremy signed and Peter raised his glass for a toast. “I wish you all the best, Jeremy. But until then, don't starve yourself," Jeremy chucked. He was always confident in his ability to find solutions to any difficult matters, and Clive would not be an exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>o0o </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy was careful to not bring up the issue to Clive again soon. He wanted the young man to relax, to be at utmost comfortable level with him so he would lay down all his guards. It took him quite a long time to get the young man's cheeks stop blushing as they kissed in the office or in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to breath," he whispered softly after letting go of those silky lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was asked to come to his office for some questions but the moment he saw him, all questions in the note were thrown out of the window. The MP motioned for him to come closer to his side of the table, and then pulled him down so their lips can meet and he can savor the young man's quiet moans. When they parted, the young man's cheeks were a color of cherry pink that it'd raise suspicion if anyone spotted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as it became more often, especially in the office hours, the better Clive can handle it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in," Clive peeked in Jeremy's office after everyone in the team had left. The MP smiled upon seeing him and motioned him to sit because he was almost finishing his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Jeremy grabbed his bowler and the coat and had Clive followed him outside, Clive could tell something was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” he asked with concern as Jeremy seemed dizzy and off his balance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, you're having a fever," he checked but Jeremy pushed his hand away and insisted that he was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short heavy argument inside the office, Jeremy finally subdued and let Clive drag him into a cab and back to his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for the key in Jeremy's pocket and opened the door to his house. It was a modest detached house in a quiet neighborhood of London. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one inside but everything was clean and tidy suggesting that he had someone to look over the house when he was out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs", Jeremy whispered after he closed the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive found his bedroom at the end of the hallway, with a big window capturing view of the London's Big Ben. He gently laid the older man on his bed and moved to get him out of the three-layered suit he's in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for getting me home," Jeremy patted his back, smiled fondly and Clive just sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to take better care of yourself," he complained while removing Jeremy's coat, unbutton his shirts and removed the cufflinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore you," the old man pulled him down and pecked a kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I'm angry with you", Clive softened his gaze when he was met with a frowned Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon he stripped Jeremy down to his t-shirts and shorts. The view amused the old man greatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing?” he watched curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you're adorable," the older man giggled again and Clive sighed. This was unlike Jeremy at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left him there for few moments and come back with some hot water, and a clean towel. Every time the hot towel wet his skin, Jeremy moaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not know you were a big cat", Jeremy let him have his way with the teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy knew he must have drifted to sleep for quite sometime before a cold palm pressed on his forehead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to eat something", Clive was back at his side again. The young man smiled but the usual twinkle in his eyes were replaced now with pure concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't feel like to", he was too weak to speak but still caught a change in Clive's look on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect Sir, you don't have a choice. Soup first, and then medicine," Clive was stern now as he picked Jeremy up and positioned him against the big pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that set off a chain of rambling Jeremy had, to which Clive listened. The old man was bloody difficult. Even though he was too tired to keep his eyelids open, he still had to argue with Clive in almost everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the ramble ended, Clive felt relieved as he could feed Jeremy some soup finally and then he could have the medicine. Despite the doctor's reassurance, Clive could not shake off his worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you must rest. I'll take care of you,” it's his turn to rub the older man's hair, which was usually combed neatly on his head was now a mess, a further addition to a non-MP look Jeremy had today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still mad at me?” The tone this time was different from their argument earlier so Clive went the soft approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for now. But I will be if you don't get better tomorrow.”  he caressed Jeremy's cheek again and rested his palm on the man's chest, pressing him to lay back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy grinned and pulled his blanket tighter as if he was acting to be a good boy and obedient. Clive smiled at him one more time before changing the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you hold me?” Clive woke up to a quiet request from the man on the bed next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to his bed and checked. The fever seemed to die off but he still changed the towel just in case. Jeremy's hand held his tight and Clive found himself gazing down at a soft tired Jeremy Wolfe, who was the most hardened fighter that the Liberal party had until today. Under the dim light, his eyes were warm and almost pleading. Clive cursed himself for being so inconsiderate and then he jumped on the bed, pulling Jeremy's body close to his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy had always been strong on the outside, cold and merciless in his debate as he fought for what he believed in. It never occured to Clive that the man could have such humane moments of fragility. And what is Clive's love if he was not there for Jeremy in times like that. Clive's hand found a perfect spot to rest on the older man's back and he patted it lightly, hummed a rhythm he was not sure of the origin until he felt Jeremy's even breath against his chest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sick fic is among my favorite trope so enjoy this self-indulgent chapter. <br/>Also Clive also appears like a super caring type boyfriend as well, if you ask me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His sudden sickness case and a lot more things changed Jeremy's perceptions on how he wanted to spend his days. Domestic life was not what he initially had in mind but Clive's presence made Jeremy crave it even more.</p><p>And domestic life comes along with some other things Jeremy might need to take his time to get used to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The biggest change happened to their relationship yet came after the fever Jeremy had that night. The idea kept lingering in his head, posing a dark cloud over his mood, over his relationship with Clive that he needed to find a solution fast enough. He checked for several apartments in London's neighborhood, not too far from their workplace but discreet enough that his presence will not cause much disturbance in the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dined in the Ritz again which Clive now knew was one of Jeremy's favorite places. “The tartare steak is amazing," he would always remind him. After the waiters served their dishes, Jeremy handed him an envelope, which Clive gave a suspicious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Jeremy's approval, he opened the envelope and found a paper, and a key. The paper listed the apartment address, the lease term and the amount.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The apartment is for you," Jeremy spoke softly as to answer Clive's unspoken question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already had one," Clive had no idea what game the older man is playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's far, and it's small. You need something more comfortable, and safer,” it was obvious Jeremy chose to ignore Clive's disapproval and turned his focus more on the steak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment is perfectly safe," Clive laughed in an uncanny mocking tone to the MP's concern. Jeremy glanced at him with a silent warning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the MP changed the subject, Clive knew it was the end of this topic discussion. But he was determined to not let it pass easily. He will make it clear he was perfectly capable of living on his own, not living off Jeremy's money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jeremy left, the envelope was still on the table. Clive had no other choice but to stuff it into his suitcase for later discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not surprised when Jeremy took a different route on his way home and they parked in front of large apartment building and the name “Marsham Court” lighting up in the dark at the front. Jeremy did not say a word as he led his way into the building; Clive figured he should follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am good on my own, Jeremy. You don't have to pay for my apartment,” Clive tried again as they entered the flat. It was a really nice 2-bedroom flat with furniture set in cozy warm brown color that reminded Clive immediately of his dorm in Cambridge, but with more space and air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This apartment is for you and I,” Jeremy announced as he sat down on the sofa and motioned for Clive to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have your house, and I have mine. We don't need another - “ he stopped immediately meeting Jeremy's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been thinking a lot about this, Clive, ever since I recovered from the breakdown last month.” he leaned back on the sofa and threw his arm over Clive's shoulder to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In those 3 days, your love warmed me up and made me stronger. You did not know this but I had never felt such affection before, by anyone. And you came along sweeping me up with your adorable smile and youthful charm, you showed me what it means to be loved and cared. So I bought this for us. Let me take care of you in the same way, let us be there for each other should anything go wrong. Let me love you,” Jeremy's words were gripping his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was afraid before to admit the very same thing, the fear he had when Jeremy collapsed the other day and he thought his world would break down if something bad happened. He was content being alone in his world after leaving Maurice behind, until the older man knocked on the door and stepped inside without waiting for an invite. What should be a test for him turned out to be deeper now as he learnt the feelings he had for Jeremy had taken a root and grew into every fibre of his skin and cell. It would be a lie to say Clive was not scared. It was always risky to pull out your heart, give it to someone and trust them not to hurt it. With these words Jeremy said, Clive could tell he was not the only one. And that added a bit more courage for him to carry on their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you'll stay here with me?” Clive broke the silence first and Jeremy had a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course darling. Where else would I be?” he cupped Clive's face in his hand and pressed their forehead against each other as if he was making a silent prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Clive's turn to smile as he pressed in for a kiss. Jeremy was more at ease now; the cold and distant wall he put on earlier was broken down completely so Clive nuzzled his head against the older man's chest. He could feel Jeremy's heartbeat as his fingers tangled in Clive's hair. In that moment Clive felt glad with the decision he made because this sight right here would be something he looked forward to being home everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are many decisions in his life Jeremy thought was the best he'd ever had even though they started off as an instinct. And moving in with Clive was definitely on top of the list. They had more time to indulge their personal hobbies, or more private time being together. The couple can cut off the time eating out and enjoying their dinner at home. Jeremy had an hourly maid to take care of the house when they went out working and prepare the dinner for them so it was no trouble. The hourly maid also paid no attention to whether Clive lived alone or shared with anyone since it is none of her business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy could tell Clive was more comfortable in his presence now. The lad made more effort to visit him by his office even more frequently just to make sure he eats and drinks enough and does not overwork himself. Sometimes when Clive entered the office and closed the door, the first thing he'd do is to stop by Jeremy's side to check on him. If Jeremy was too focused on his work and paid the boy no attention, Clive would just move his hands onto the man's shoulders and start massaging. The trick worked every time as Jeremy started relaxing and taking off the glasses for a short break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're coming with me next week to North Devons," Jeremy spoke as if he just remembered something when they arrived at home. Clive stood opposite to him, helping him with the tie and cufflinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did the same for the younger man as they changed to more casual clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it for the coming General Elections?” Clive was so smart he can always guess the reason so Jeremy just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you, Olivia and Mary. My secretary and two of my staff members so it won't look suspicious. You always need to prepare ahead for everything. Olivia and Mary will stay together. And you will have your own room. Or so they thought.” Jeremy winked as he was certain he was never wrong with his calculation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I pack?”, Clive inquired with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the normal business suits for meetings. And a blacktie suit for the party. It'll be on the last day of the week,” Jeremy was going through his notes again as he sat on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will need to look over the Application to the Eurozone, and my speeches. There will be several meetings with the County leaders during the week also. It is crucial that I gained their continuing support as the General - “, a warm and nuzzling Clive was now resting comfortably on his lap that cut Jeremy's speech short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy reached his hand upward and caressed Jeremy's cheeks. “We are at home", he whispered and Jeremy knew instinctively what that meant. No business-related issues, he promised that to Clive once before, and he intended to keep the promise even though sometimes it slipped off his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy felt Clive's warmth spreading through his body, starting at his lap at the first point of contact and the heat spreads everywhere. The touch was intoxicating; he felt his head going dizzy again as Clive moved away before straddling his hips. Their lips crushed against each other as he hurriedly claimed the younger man's lips, letting his tongue guide the way and set the boy in the right mood that he needed. His hands moved up from Clive's small waist, up to his chest as he ripped the shirt opened trailing kisses and bites the smooth skin he found, on the pink nipples exposed for his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive moaned the sweetest sound to Jeremy and that only fueled his desire further. He turned the young man lying on the sofa now and continued the passion attack down to the lower parts until he reached his lover's shorts. He paused now, gazing up at Clive and silently making a request to carry on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're alright?” Another voice from the back of his mind pulling Jeremy back to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped immediately out of the fantasy he put himself into, sweet fantasy even though it lasted for mere seconds. Clive now sat up and turned to him checking with pure concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm alright,” he smiled but Clive was not convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would black out again", Clive remarked and came back to him with a cup of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be crazy darling. I'm fine. I just need to take a shower," Jeremy hurriedly made his way to the bathroom before Clive noticed the reason for his discomfort coming from his bulge.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I adored those scenes in Maurice the movie when Clive and Maurice helped each other undress. The level of intimacy and care was just so right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No more fantasy and day-dreaming for Jeremy. This time he got a taste of cherry sweetness. For Clive, it was a bit more complex.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His campaign at North Devon set Jeremy's plan on the good track before the General Election came. He ended the main speech in the big hall in loud applause from the packed room filled with his supporters. As he made their way through the crowd, shaking hands and making conversations, his eyes still followed the young figure who just started his mingling in the world of politicians. Jeremy was confident Clive could handle these people well and he had no doubt when the right time came, he could endorse Clive as one of the county representatives as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he soon found out that even though Clive had no trouble with the politicians, he still needs more work with the drinking skill. As Clive stumbled to his room, their room, that night, the young man cannot keep himself balanced that he had to lean on Jeremy as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy did his best to help Clive stand on his feet before carrying on the usual routine. He helped Clive get out of his suit, undo his tie and the cufflinks. Clive stood perfectly still as he worked; Jeremy could only feel his breath heavy of whiskey lingered in the air between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked gorgeous tonight", Clive grinned and his hands caressed the sides of Jeremy's dark blue suit, and took his vest off in one take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same about you", he lowered his voice studying the younger man's movement carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive smiled and looked away, but his fingers worked on removing Jeremy’s waistcoat easily like he did it millions times in the last six months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was certain his cheeks were blushing but it might be from the alcohol effect. He was not drunk, but he admitted to himself he had more wine than his usual intake. And now his head was in the cloud, feeling light with every step he took. Everything seemed quiet and distant in this state, but the most crystal clear thing to Clive is how frantic his heart was beating now under Jeremy's touch. The man was a work of wonder, charming the crowd effortlessly, giving them the energy, keeping the fire of faith burning inside the mind of thousands of men. And everytime Jeremy paused to make eye contact directly with him, Clive swallowed dryly as this unspeakable desire started tingling under his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as his shirt was removed at last, Jeremy reached for the man's chin and turned so that he could lock his gaze with a pair of dreamy blue eyes who were looking back at him with the same tension that he knew very well, his lips opened slightly as if they were expecting to meet his. Jeremy held Clive at the back of his neck, and kiss him roughly, to which Clive reciprocated with the same level of passion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man began to get more forceful and demanding. His fingers gripped Clive's bare shoulders tightly as they deepened the kiss. Clive knew he should break apart this rhythm; otherwise they'd go too far. Though he searched and tried for an excuse, he was unable to pull away. Jeremy's scent is addictive with a faint wave of spices and heavy musk, which immobilizes him, keeping him there in Jeremy's arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy could hear the triumphant laugh inside his head in that moment Clive leaned in for more tongue and kisses. The kiss was nothing like before as they let down on the barriers and savoring the taste, savoring the moans and soon Jeremy struggled to guide them both to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was all flushed now as they parted and Jeremy laid him gently on the bed. His eyes posed a dreamy pleading gaze that Jeremy waited for so long and now he was finally ready to give it to him. He leaned down for more kisses continuing his mission to mark every inch of flesh he could find on the man's perfect skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was halfway down to Clive's chest as he heard Clive's quiet plea as his hands reached for the lower part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't”, the young man whimpered and Jeremy stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hovered over an almost-naked Clive saved for his boxers and studied him carefully. His wide-opened eyes were now watery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don't want to do it, we can stop now", Jeremy caressed his cheeks and gave him an assuring smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”, Clive almost shouted and Jeremy's brows furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive felt like he was snapped out of the fantasy in the exact moment Jeremy moved away. Just a few moments before, he could not get enough from the MP. He wanted more, he wanted everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you," he whispered as Jeremy laid down by his side and traced his fingers along Clive's exposed chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I'm scared", his last words were almost inaudible. Jeremy was surprised now as he moved to pull the young man closer and hugged him tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's nothing to be scared of, darling. We are together now,” he murmured the words sweetly, patting Clive's back doing his best to soothe him. The cause of the boy's fear was unknown yet he was determined he would not take Clive in this hour of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't ever leave me behind," Clive almost sobbed now and Jeremy let their foreheads meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never," he whispered and kissed Clive on the nose. “As long as you want me besides, I'm here," he added with another kiss on his forehead, and another on his cheek before Clive made an active move to capture his lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy groaned impatiently as the desire died out a few minutes ago was suddenly lit up again, and even came back with more power that clouded his thoughts. Clive went on full attack with his silky lips, as Jeremy felt his inside burning and growing. Clive then grabbed his hand and guided to his member, which Jeremy was unaware of since when the boy had been turned on again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to hover over Clive's body again, continuing his journey from Clive's neck to his hardened nipples and stopped at the young man's swollen member. The only thing standing between them now was a thin fabric layer of Clive's pants and Jeremy kissed him on that part, earning another lewdy moan from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man was a work of art, Jeremy licked his lips. Even in his undone state of messy hair and cherry pink cheeks, Clive was perfect in every way from the pleading look he gave under those long eyelashes, to the way his lips parted as Jeremy went down on him. Jeremy could never get tired of looking at this beauty. In that moment, he thought he understood why Zeus must have felt for Ganymede or realize the passion Apollo must have gone through in his hours with Hyacinthus. But to him, Clive's beauty was more superior and the sounds he made was wondrous to hear pushing Jeremy higher and higher knowing that he was the reason for those noises escaping from Clive’s peachy lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for the platonic", Jeremy thought as he positioned himself. In the end, the human nature vowed their desire and he had no other choice but to oblige. With every thrust that he's in as he caressed those lean thighs, Jeremy swore he would make the young man feel good, experienced the pleasure that was the product of their love. They were the other's destiny, the missing puzzle piece of the other's life and with this act, they are completed. Clive was all sweating now, mumbling nonsense as his fingers crawled at the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful darling", Jeremy whispered before leaning in for another kiss. The move and the thrust earned another moan from Clive as he panted. He sucked on the lips fiercely, savoring the moans that were getting more pulsating and sensual until it finally pushed Jeremy over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning when he woke up, Clive was welcomed with a smitten Jeremy now lying on the other side of the bed. Jeremy was smiling at him, watching him in his sleep for how long he had no idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning darling," he caressed Clive's calf with affection. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive closed his eyes again and searched inside himself for some answers. “Good", he supposed that reflects his state pretty well. He spent last night looking up at Jeremy on stage and wishing no more than to have the man for himself behind the closed doors. Jeremy's kisses then felt like a drug plunging into his veins, making him dizzy in the head and setting himself on fire for every place he touched. He could feel very clearly the unfamiliar passion stirred up and grew stronger by every touches they made, as their tongues met, as Jeremy left kisses on his neck and shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This unspoken desire he had heard of many times before. He deemed them to be wrong. But now in this moment as their bodies pressed close and the only noise to his ears was the sound of their lips sucking, their breath panting, there was no right or wrong to Clive. There was only the urgency of his desire that was real. And its realness scared him. He has never wanted someone this badly. He wanted Maurice before but he restrained himself. And now with Jeremy, it opened a whole new horizon of desires with his touches, his voice, his scent. In that moment Clive knew what he wanted and he was not afraid to go for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vaguely remembered voicing out his objection in fear, which stopped Jeremy immediately. Strangely as the older man pulled away, the loss of touch was almost unbearable. But then they resumed the pace after clearing things out and Clive was back to heaven, with every thrust Jeremy gave him, with every bite marked on his skin. He was making very indecent sounds now but Jeremy murmured his adoring words and Clive did not hold back anymore. As they moved together, Clive realized this harmony was not sinful and the connection that they established here tonight was a higher form of union, which can only be achieved by the merge of both body and soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good," he finally replied and Jeremy narrowed his eyes as he turned to be on his side immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me the truth," his rough palm was placed now on his chest. The touch reminded Clive of how powerful the man was with his grip yesterday and he could only feel undone under such touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm good really,” he caressed the tip of Jeremy's ears softly. “In fact, I have never felt more alive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy pulled him into his chest, his fingers immediately tangled in his curls and played with them. The hand soon moved down to his ears, a few rub and rested at his neck when Clive only now noticed the light pain on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped out of the bed immediately and went for the bathroom mirror. As he turned and watched himself in the mirror, Clive saw a red bite mark on his neck which was deep and clearly visible. Suddenly Jeremy was behind him, leaning his head on Clive's shoulder and the young man recalled the source of this injury: a particular hard bite when the old man reached his peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their moment was interrupted with a knock on the door. Jeremy hurriedly shoved Clive into the bathroom, and wrapped his robe around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll leave after lunch," he announced to Olivia at the door. Clive could hear her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And don't wake Clive just yet. I saw he had a bit too much drinks last night,” Jeremy added more before closing the door and got back to his little lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still had some time left before packing and Jeremy was more than willing to spend it with his new treasure, who so far remained a bit too calm for Jeremy's expectation. Rarely anyone reacted that calm with someone popping their cherry and Jeremy would need more time to find out exactly what was in the boy's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drove back to London in the afternoon, Clive remained the same cheeky with girls and a bit shy once they asked about his scarf as he blamed it on the alcohol and a cold. Jeremy only smiled as he listened to their conversation, ignoring the fact that this was his idea to hide the mark he accidentally left. He did whisper to Clive before they checked out that he was terribly sorry for the injury and will make it up later tonight. And strangely enough, Clive realized he found the idea to be quite exciting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Personally, I find it way too hard to setup for Clive and sex. He spent so many years believing in this one thing and it will not be able to sway his mind in one day or two, especially without any sensible boost.<br/>I hope this one comes out okay, not leading too far from Clive's character :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After winning over Clive's heart and body, Jeremy continued to up his game bit by bit. Clive was still so naive to this area until now and as the more time they spent together, the more surprised Clive is about his lover and his practice in bed ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the firm foundation of approval from North Devon and the increasing level of support from new members following the approval of the Common Market application, Jeremy's reputation was just getting stronger and stronger in the House. As a part of his team now, Clive also got excited for every time the rating for Jeremy went up according to the poll results. The General Election would be coming in a few months and the team therefore worked hard for the events as well as key messages that will be put out for the best in Jeremy's request. </p><p>“We might reach at least 2% increase by the end of this week!" Clive busted through his office doors and nearly jumped in excitement. </p><p>Jeremy's smile widened since the forecast was as predicted. And it amused him more how genuinely thrilling Clive looked when he made the announcement. The young man earned his position now, second to Olivia among his staff members, no thanks to his special treatment. In fact, every time he sensed a decision Jeremy made by heart for his favor, Clive turned it down immediately. In fact, Jeremy never had to deal with such rejection from employees before and this brand-new experience earned more respect secretly from him.</p><p>Clive sat in his usual chair opposite to Jeremy's, pulled out the just coming up notes and intently did some statistics by areas with some insights that he hoped Jeremy would find useful. The sudden sound of the locked door startled him. He looked up and found Jeremy was by his side watching him closely. </p><p>“You looked wrecked,” the MP remarked and gently massaged Clive's shoulders. </p><p>Clive dismissed his concern with a wave of his hand and returned his concentration to the first page of his notes when the MP's fingers reached for the papers and put it down on the table abruptly. Clive was not surprised at all; he'd rather been used to this movement since the night they shared in North Devon. And as expected, on the next second, Jeremy leaned in for a passionate kiss, a long, deep and sensual one that Clive had to do his best to subdue the moans. </p><p>“Meet me on the rooftop in an hour," Jeremy whispered to his ears before pulling away, not forgetting to unlock the door before back at his seat. Clive knew it was time for him to discuss his notes in a professional manner and Jeremy will give him his full focus in earnest. </p><p>His meeting in Jeremy's office did not last long, and Clive found himself busy with other tasks before the note from earlier rang back to his mind with the melodious chimes of Big Ben from afar. It is 5pm now and the hall was half crowded than it was in the morning. Hence it was not difficult for Clive to escape from the workload and find the way to the rooftop as instructed. </p><p>It was his first time being here even though Jeremy mentioned that place few times ago. Now he could see why the MP loved the spot. From here, you can have a full view of London's sunset on the Thames, uninterrupted as the noise from the streets below seemed like they were coming from a distant land.  </p><p>He reached for the third pillar to find Jeremy standing there with his familiar pipe. Clive smiled and joined his lover, leaning against the wall to enjoy the view. </p><p>He could tell Jeremy was quite relaxed as the old man did not say a word. He just inhaled from his pipe, released the smoke and gazed at the skyline. They stood like that for a while until the sun went down over the river and nightfall eventually covered England. </p><p>“Shall we go back?” Clive turned to his lover and suddenly saw himself being pressed hard on the wall with his lips pressed tightly against Jeremy's. He could taste the aromatic tobacco scent on his lips as he inhaled deeply. Clive must have gotten lunatic when he found that everything Jeremy did is mythically addictive to him, from his charming speeches to his petite kisses, so he would never object to anything the older man offered.</p><p>“Can you keep your mouth shut?” Jeremy asked hurriedly with a husky voice. Clive's eyes opened in surprise to such a strange request. But then he realised the older man's hand taking hold of his member all of a sudden and Clive almost squealed in surprise.</p><p>A hand landed on his lips to stop the noise from escaping. Jeremy pressed their bodies closer but his other hand was still where it was before. </p><p>“I see you've been working hard for this week. Let me help you to let off a little steam," he whispered and Clive could feel the hair on his skin standing up at such an indecent request. </p><p>“Can it wait until we're home? We're still in public…” Clive's voice was almost inaudible. He met Jeremy's eyes and his question was only replied with a smile. </p><p>“Do you trust me?” Jeremy asked. Clive's instinct was to say 'no' considering the nature of the request and their context but this stern look in Jeremy's eyes made Clive bite his lips and nod. </p><p>So Clive closed his eyes, tightened his lips and left his dignity in Jeremy's hand because he trusted an MP would never do anything harmful to his reputation. But he also knew Jeremy had a wicked mind which just took the right moment to show itself. His fly was opened and the MP's fingers wrapped around his member gently. The rooftop was empty and the night was their ally. Jeremy stroked his dick leisurely and sometimes paused to give a naughty pinch on its head, which earned him several gasps and muffled moans from his cute little lover. Simple, basic techniques but Clive felt himself being turned on quickly. It was amazing due to the fact that they were still in the open air and Jeremy was the one giving him a hand-job. Just a few months ago, Clive was completely new to this aspect of relationship and now he's here step-by-step experiencing all kinds of having pleasure under Jeremy's guidance. The older man grinned with mischief as he watched Clive throw his head back and bite his lips to stay quiet.</p><p>“You can let yourself go. No one will hear us.” Jeremy whispered and bit the tip of his ears lightly while increasing his pace. Clive felt his body convulsed by each of his stroke. He hastily reached for Jeremy's shoulder now to balance himself off because he didn’t think he can stand without Jeremy’s support. As the older man increased his pace, Clive felt he was so close. When he came and his whole body shook, Jeremy leaned in in time for a kiss and savoring his moans.</p><p>It still astonished to Clive how Jeremy managed to shift back to his business mood when he picked him up later at the gate. But the older man was having fun, Clive could tell as he joined their hands on the way back to their apartment with his favorite song humming softly.</p><p>o0o</p><p>On the night the General Election results was announced, nearly everyone in the office stayed late for the updates. And when Jeremy's name was stated as the new leader of Liberal Party, the joy exploded in every corners of his team. They drank, they danced and they gave a big round of applause for the leader whom they trusted and admired greatly. Jeremy humbly thanked everybody for the triumph but Clive knew the man was beyond thrilled than what he revealed in front of everyone as his goal was achieved. As he knew Jeremy well enough, this was the only first step before his second plan would come into place to execute the best changes for this government and the country, from his point of view. Regardless it marked another milestone in the political career of one of the most talented operators the Liberal Party ever had.</p><p>Between Clive and Jeremy, they had a small celebration later that night when the MP came home after the party with other government members. It was miraculous how he even managed to arrive home in this state as Clive gave him a disapproving look when he opened the door. The older man only cupped his face and kissed him gently in excuse.</p><p>“Congratulations to your victory,” Clive smiled as he helped Jeremy undress. He had not got a chance to say this personally to his lover since the morning.</p><p>Jeremy's brown eyes filled with affection as he watched Clive's tender movements from his collar to the wrist. He spent his whole day outside tasting the sweetness of his win; but now in this small flat they shared, Jeremy realized the sense of achievement was nothing compared to the trophy he earned long before - having Clive as his partner.</p><p>“I love you," Jeremy threw his arms over Clive's shoulders and started dancing.</p><p>“And I to you," Clive smiled fondly and joined him.</p><p>Clive hummed a sweet and slow melody of some Elvis Presley songs Jeremy heard so often lately. This scene, such simple happiness was unimaginable to him two years ago but now he was living in it. He kissed Clive again, and again, wishing to carve this moment deeply in his mind as his most favorite memory piece.</p><p>---</p><p>Clive was always up for challenges as he trained himself more and more through each task with his team, but he was certainly not prepared enough for the drastic change of working environment when his boss was now the Liberal Party Leader. Suddenly people invited him to all kinds of occasions, and discussions. He had lunch alone with the Head of Diversity and Inclusion or with his team on Health Advisory. Everyone wanted a peek into Jeremy's latest direction, which he favored, his insights on the projects. Since the man was all too busy with the superior levels, they came to Clive and Olivia.</p><p>Before Clive knew it, he did not have a dinner with Jeremy for almost a month. There were some days he even came home much later and the MP was already on the couch reading his book when he stumbled to the door with heavily lingered smell of alcohol. The older man only asked briefly about his party’s location and then returned to his reading because he did not wish to hear any specific ideas from the one Clive talked to.</p><p>“I am only interested in your point of views," Jeremy always said so and Clive supposed it made some sense for his integrity. Plus he was using Clive as a funnel to filter out the opinions and ideas so that the only sensible ones might be raised</p><p>Clive knocked on the door of Jeremy's new office on a Thursday evening to submit his report. When he came in, Jeremy was still focusing on the document at hand but the MP leader signaled him to sit and wait for him a bit.</p><p>“This view is breath-taking," Clive commented as he leaned on the small table in the corner facing out the window while waiting for Jeremy. The new office was two levels above his old one so London looked marvelous from this window, especially when the sun was going down.</p><p>“I'm glad you enjoy it," Jeremy gave him a surprise hug from behind and a light kiss on the cheek. Clive helplessly felt himself burning from the touch of his lover.</p><p>“I'm here for the report," he reminded Jeremy gently, motioning towards the blue cover file placed on his desk before but the MP chose to ignore it completely.</p><p>“You've been so distant from me lately,” Jeremy's breath was tickling his ears.</p><p>Clive made objections to that accusation immediately. But of course he was no match for an experienced debater who claimed half of the time he was worried where his little lover went and half of the other time he was jealous of whom he went with. Clive was utterly confused how he ended up in such situation, facing a very grumpy Jeremy in his office even though the MP leader was caressing his shoulders, his chest, his buttocks.</p><p>“But you did not mention them when I arrived home," Clive tried a different approach and Jeremy only bit his earlobe in reply.</p><p>“I want you," Jeremy whispered lowly and Clive now could confirm the reason why said subject was brought up beforehand.</p><p>“Let's go home," Clive cooed sweetly. He was complimented once or twice of his charming talk but it clearly proved to no avail this time.</p><p>“I want you now," Jeremy's tone was more demanding now as his hand reached for Clive's member.</p><p>He chuckled and only then did Clive notice he was hard already. If his cheeks were blushing earlier from the kiss, he could feel it almost burning now as Jeremy reached to undo his trousers. He vaguely heard Jeremy's seductive words telling him to enjoy the view, to pay attention to the color of the sky as the older man expertly worked him opened.</p><p>He bit his lips to keep quiet. His eyes were closing now as he felt the intrusion clearly on his skin. Deep down he knew he can reject Jeremy at any time like the moments they shared in the old office. But since that incident on the rooftop, Clive could tell he got a taste of what Jeremy was into and he was not so much against it as he did in the past. At least now they were in a private office with a locked door.</p><p>It was behind office hours now and the building was much quieter than it was in the morning. The only sound they could hear in this room was how loud their breaths were and the sensual sounds made when their bodies smacked against each other. Clive was all sweaty now; his lips parted lightly as he considered giving up the silence challenge. He forgot the magnificent sunset as he could only feel the pleasure from Jeremy building up more and more. He felt weak in his knees as well but the MP leader kept on going; his fingers wrapped on his waist tightly as he increased his pace. When they came, Clive felt Jeremy's body leaning heavily against his as the two embraced each other, breathless and oversensitive with each aftermath wave rapidly washed over them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this chapter is pure smut (not really :p)<br/>Just a really bad bad Jeremy teaching and guiding his little lover along the way in both career path and sex education, I'm digging it =))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey of learning more and more things about your partner continues for both Clive and Jeremy. Each found a new side of each other and just like any relationship, they have to learn how to deal with it without ruining everything they've worked so hard for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clive was not sure when things started going wrong. He remembered kicking the morning off nicely with a small breakfast with Jeremy; had another meet-up with his old friends at lunch time and when he returned to office, he received words that Jeremy called for a short-notice meeting.</p><p>“This was unacceptable”, Jeremy was famous for keeping his cool manner under pressure but this time, his voice was thundering in his office that everyone outside must be startled and wondered which poor soul had to face his anger.</p><p>Unfortunately, Clive was that poor soul.</p><p>“My apologies, Sir” Clive tried but he was interrupted by a furious MP at the top level of his anger. He ranted about his expectations and how the delivery was below the standard for a few more minutes. Clive decided to keep his mouth shut and let the old man release his frustration. Judging from Olivia’s quiet nod, Clive knew he made the right decision.</p><p>Even one or two hours later, everyone in the team was discussing what set Jeremy off in such a terrible mood. Surely everyone made a mistake; but Clive’s mistake should not be able to unleash the MP’s fury and the team was aware of that. Regardless Clive was not interested in participating in such gossip stories. </p><p>There’s this unbearable feeling inside that he wished he could get rid of, but he could not. He hated disappointing Jeremy. He also hated being criticized in such a way in front of the team. It was strange indeed how little motivated he felt now for the work even though it’s been 2 hours since the meeting ended. Clive rested his head on the table lazily, ignoring passengers’ looks passing by his desk. When Big Ben struck for 5pm, the burden in his thoughts proved too large to bear so he picked up his bag and headed home after leaving a short message for Olivia. </p><p>---</p><p>The crumble in Jeremy’s stomach became the first signal that alerted him of his hunger. It was only five past six but the amount of work tore him down completely. He was even more surprised to find out that Clive had not come into his office yet. As far as he could recall, there were no urgent projects that would keep Clive working overtime today so he decided to pick Clive up on his way to the car. </p><p>But the empty room and the dark hallway surprised him. Where did Clive go, Jeremy wondered. He passed by Clive’s desk and found no notes, but he picked up the familiar handwritings at Olivia’s table.</p><p>“Heading home early today. Leave documents at my desk should you need anything. - CD”<br/>The note eased his concerns for a bit as Jeremy drove back home to check on Clive. He was even more surprised to see their apartment covered in silent darkness when he pulled over. </p><p>“Clive, my darling”, he called out as soon as he entered the door but there was no reply.</p><p>As Jeremy turned on the light in his apartment, and his bedroom, Clive was nowhere to be found. But his suitcase was on the couch; and his coat was on the hanger; so Jeremy went searching everywhere in the house only to find Clive sleeping in the guest’s bedroom. </p><p>“Are you feeling sick darling?”, he turned on the bedroom light and rushed to Clive’s side to check.</p><p>Clive’s eyes opened to meet his for a few seconds before shutting them and pulling the blankets over to cover his face. </p><p>“I’m alright,” he mumbled in annoyance and turned to the other side.</p><p>Jeremy pressed his palm on Clive’s forehead. He was not in fever so it should be okay. He caressed the young man’s hair with some more strokes before leaving Clive to himself.</p><p>As soon as he finishes his bath, Jeremy prepares the dinner for two. Usually Clive would do that but the lad looked so exhausted Jeremy decided to go for a change. When he called for Clive to join dinner, he did show up in his pyjamas and took the seat at the far end of the table.</p><p>“Okay, what’s the problem?” Jeremy served the food and the water but Clive kept silent.</p><p>“Clive”, he lowered his voice. As if the lad got a clue from his tone, he looked up at him but what took Jeremy aback was the challenging look in those eyes.</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong,” he kept his stern and cold manner. Clive’s smile was mocking and unusual from his normal self. Then he shook his head.</p><p>“What if I don’t tell you?”, he spoke up after a while. “Will you yell at me like you did earlier?” </p><p>“But you can do whatever you want. There are no one around to witness so I supposed I should be alright,” Clive added before continuing with his chicken breast.</p><p>Not until Clive mentioned did Jeremy recall what happened in the early afternoon. He in fact was having a bad temper after the discussion with Peter on his early departure from the House. His support was firm with Peter in the Party but if the man quit in such short notice, he would not have enough time to build up new support to campaign for the Deputy Prime Minister position. 18 months from now, Granger is stepping down and that’s about enough time for him to secure the position.</p><p>And now Jeremy realized how harsh he might be on Clive during his bad temper. Jeremy was irrational, hard to deal with especially when he was in a bad mood. But the damage had been done and the MP was uncertain how he could apologize for his ill-behavior.</p><p>He went on describing the lunch atmosphere he had with Peter. It was not an excuse for what he did but he’d rather hope it can serve as a reason behind for his rudeness.</p><p>“I am sorry for my behavior this afternoon. I had no right to hurt you that way and make you feel dishonored in such publicity”, Clive nodded to his apology before clearing his plates.</p><p>“I’ll clean them in the morning”, Clive said before moving back to his guest room.</p><p>Later that night when Jeremy finished all the houseworks, and climbed to the small guest bed with Clive, his little lover was curled up like a ball in a series of blankets he covered around himself. They are approaching winter soon so it’s not surprising Clive needed to keep himself warm. But the level of blanket made it impossible to hug him and apologize for what he did and frankly, Jeremy did not think his little lover let it pass already. <br/>---<br/>When Jeremy woke up the next morning, the small bed was empty. His back ached a little due to the uncomfortable position last night, and the bed was too small for both of them. He could not find Clive in the apartment anymore, saved for the note and the sandwich Clive prepared for him. </p><p>“In exchange for the dishes you cleaned last night - CD”, the note wrote and Jeremy felt a light of hope in his gloomy day: Clive still cared about him.</p><p>When he went to work, Jeremy was determined to put all his personal businesses to the side. Peter’s departure came once again as a reminder that he could never fully trust anyone, and could never lay down his guards for one second. </p><p>Jeremy stopped by Clive’s desk before heading home and he was not surprised that it was empty. Hundreds of thoughts are still stuck in his mind even after he left the office so Jeremy just drove around and around London city. Baldwin was one MP under the Finance Committee that could share his views in almost everything. But the man was too aggressive and unstable that he could not be fully trusted. Sheppard was another member he’d like to have on his side but the man is not strong enough in his own committee. The choices are hard and Jeremy had to run different candidates in various scenarios in his head to plan ahead how to win them over. Even though there are many things to consider and decide, his head randomly kept going back to a specific image - a curled-up Clive in his blanket waiting for him at home. </p><p>He did not call out when he arrived home and Clive was sitting on a sofa with his book and another blanket. Jeremy smiled to himself as he noticed Clive’s glance when he entered. The young man might still be mad but he cared if Jeremy arrived home later than usual. As they finished their dinner together without saying a word, Jeremy went for a bath and Clive handled the cleaning this time.</p><p>“I got you something,” Jeremy hugged Clive from behind as the young man was drying the plates.</p><p>“What?” Clive moved his body to get away from Jeremy’s embrace. But the old man’s cool skin fresh from the shower had a fresh scent lingering around him and Clive enjoyed it a lot.</p><p>“Your favorite dessert,” the old man proudly announced as he retrieved a cake from the box that Clive did not pay attention earlier. </p><p>It was a sticky toffee pudding from the renowned Savoy in town. The dessert was new in the market but Clive could not get enough of it. Jeremy always ordered two for them everytime they dined here even though he knew Clive would take all of the two. </p><p>Clive was not certain whether he'd been too easy on Jeremy as he weakly resisted the man’s dragging effort to get him to the coffee table. He hesitated for a bit but in the end Clive took a mouthful of the delicious sponge cake when Jeremy brought it close to his lips. The old man just smiled as he kept feeding Clive, making no comments but his genuinely relieved smile at last made Clive chuckled. </p><p>It was the last piece of cake with lots of cream on top and Clive was ready to enjoy it; when Jeremy ate up all the remaining pieces. In reply to Clive’s shock hurtful expression, the older man leaned forward and captured Clive’s pouty lips in one take. The sweetness passed between them as Jeremy ran the tip of his tongue over Clive’s lips.</p><p>“Forgive me, darling,” he whispered and when Clive leaned in for more touch, relief washed over Jeremy as he finally got to hold Clive again in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To love and to be together is a process and these two are handling it so well, I'm so proud of them =))<br/>For some unknown reason, Clive is a super high-maintaining partner in my opinion. I hope it turns out okay in the plot :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things started getting rough for the couple as ghost of Jeremy's past came back and threatened their relationship. On one hand, Jeremy prepared to fight for his position in the House but also tried to protect Clive on the other hand. Clive, however, had a completely different view on Jeremy's past that the MP did not anticipate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The incident with Jeremy’s bad temper did bring some positive impact, Clive supposed. The older man now paid him greater attention, going for extra length should he need anything, and Clive was spoiled more pastry than he could digest. Their short trip to Paris opened up a whole new world with desserts and Clive was certain he must gain some weight afterwards. </p><p>Clive also found out Jeremy restrained himself from aggressive expression a bit ever since that quarrel so that he would not scare Clive away. There was one time the MP leader was clearly annoyed with Clive but he only kept silent when Clive met him in the office. But unknown to Jeremy, he even looked more terrifying when he was cool and quiet as he put on his expressionless manner.</p><p>“Now what’s the issue?” Clive leaned both of his hands on Jeremy’s desk, a daring move from his side as he gazed into those stern blue eyes.</p><p>“Nothing from my end,” Jeremy replied without paying him a single look.</p><p>That was not right, Clive thought to himself. So he moved towards Jeremy’s side and flexed his fingers on the older man’s shoulder muscles. </p><p>“Do you need help with anything?” Clive cooed in his usual sweet tone as he massaged Jeremy’s scalp. The man relaxed his neck to match the massage rhythm but his focus was still on papers.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said curtly. “But maybe you should check with Flynn, the Conservative member. He’s in contact with you over lunch so often lately.”</p><p>“Flynn, who?” Clive was vaguely guessing the person but he failed to guess what is the matter.</p><p>“Michael Flynn, the new assistant for Bolton North East Constituency’s representative,” Jeremy’s tone was dead serious.</p><p>“And what about him?” Clive was utterly confused. </p><p>He knew Flynn was new in the House and he was also a Cambridge alumni so he did his best to share his experience and help along.</p><p>“You two seemed to get along really well,” Jeremy carried on without looking up at him. “If there’s any more shoulder hugs, hair rubbing and random whisper behind stone pillars, everyone in the House would assume you two are best friends already, or worse.”</p><p>It came as a surprise to Clive that Jeremy noticed those movements and interpreted them in such a way. Clive swore he did it purely for the friendship and had no special feelings towards it. </p><p>Clive stopped his massage and threw both of his arms over Jeremy’s shoulder and stretched them over the MP Leader’s body. He leaned his chin on the older man’s shoulder and grinned happily. Jeremy did not turn to look at him even once but the change in his heart beat betrayed him. And when Clive kissed his cheek, the old man gave a warning glance.</p><p>“Please tell me you are not jealous,” Clive released him and sat back at his chair.</p><p>“I am not,” Jeremy’s tone gave nothing away as he was usually the master of acting.</p><p>“Well, I am glad you are not because you have no reason to be so,” Clive made sure Jeremy’s stern eyes meeting his. His usual brown eyes were calm and caring but now they were deadly cold as a deep lake in water that could drown you in one take. The look sent shivers down his spine whenever he looked into those eyes.</p><p>“But if you see me in the rooftop later this evening, I can help you get off a bit of your unreasonable jealousy,” there's a spark lighting up in Jeremy’s cold serious eyes and Clive almost bit his tongue for the bold suggestion he made but the words are out there and he intended to see it through.</p><p>----</p><p>The coming months passed in a blink of an eye to Jeremy amid his busy schedule. But he was happy and motivated regardless, filling his schedule with meetings and debates, business lunch with his associates and love dinners with Clive. It was not necessary to be in such orders but it gave Jeremy Wolfe, the Liberal Leader a profounding comfort that he always had someone waiting for him when he returned home. </p><p>When the night came and he could temporarily put the political differences, dangerous schemes and treacherous planning behind his back, Jeremy was content he could be himself with his little lover, sharing favorite moments together. They were both heavy book-readers so the usual scene after dinner at their flat would be Jeremy on the couch with a book in his hand and Clive was at the other end of the couch with a different book, his legs stretching and rested comfortably on Jeremy’s laps. And everytime Jeremy took his eyes off the book to relax, he would caress the young man’s graceful ankle, admire the perfect bone structure his lover has and give it a quick peck on the flesh. Sometimes things got a bit too far but Jeremy blamed it on the way Clive’s wide open eyes glanced up through the long eyelashes at him whenever he grabbed the young man’s ankle. “Your look is seductive,” he remarked before making his move and pinned Clive down on the couch. Clive could only half-heartedly protest for few minutes before giving in to the pleasure they shared.</p><p>But unbeknownst to Jeremy, or Clive, the buried past can be a dangerous thing for his political career especially when his enemies are digging for it. For his fair share of blame, Jeremy was too busy living his life in the dreamy good days filled with sunshine and gentle winds that he almost forgot the ugly gloomy days buried deep in his memory; until some bastard decided it would come in useful for their favor. </p><p>The start of stormy days for their relationship started in the early weeks of Spring when Jeremy bumped into David Steel on his way to the Central Hall. The short fat man was a member of his own party who harnessed an illusion that he could replace Jeremy anytime. The party leader dismissed him easily since he was in a hurry but the other spoke a name that immediately put Jeremy to a halt.</p><p>“Nathan Smith? I don’t recall such names,” he turned to meet David’s inspecting look.</p><p>He motioned upwards to his office when David was about to speak more. </p><p>“But he insisted on knowing you very well personally. Could even give details of your apartment in Harrington Road,” David started again after they closed the door.</p><p>Jeremy leaned on the window-still to wait for David to finish his brief. Following Nathan’s accusation of a homosexual relationship with Jeremy, David wished to push it further to clear the reputation for the Party but his focus was mainly on Jeremy’s career. </p><p>“It will look ugly for you if you pursue this,” Jeremy smiled calmly. </p><p>“You and I ran for the same election last term so if you do it now, it would look like a personal revenge to the Party members,” he tilted his head to a side and watched Steele’s reactions. </p><p>The short man seemed to consider the proposition but he rejected it right away. </p><p>“See you in court,” Steele said and turned to leave the office. When his brown shoes were out of sight and the door was tightly closed, the concern was visible on Jeremy’s face.</p><p>Jeremy called for his lawyer and they were in meetings for the rest of the day. By his estimation, he had at his best about a month before he received the court order. And if there was an order, it would be the end of his political career regardless to be involved in such an accusation. It was in his early days when he was a young and fresh member of Parliament with little reputation. He could not even remember the man’s face now but his name provoked him with nothing more than disgust. Jeremy was young and needy back then, and whatever they shared at the time was definitely not on the same bar as what he shared with Clive at the moment.</p><p>Oh what about Clive, Jeremy sighed to himself. Do I tell him, or do I not; he could not decide so quickly. But one thing for sure, if the news broke out, his staff member will be under the spotlight for all types of questions about working with him, their views on him as a person. Jeremy could imagine everything, how tough and persistent the journalists can be when they dig for comments and interviews. Sometimes he hated those vultures making money from people at their weakest moments and Jeremy was determined he would not let Clive be under such attack. </p><p>Clive immediately felt something was off when Jeremy drove him back home that night. The man locked himself in his office for the full day and only joined the important meetings. Clive could tell he was busy setting up plans for something new when his lawyer was engaged in most of the discussion. Maybe it is for the discussion of the Prime Minister’s chair, Clive told himself but later that night when they shared the dinner together at home, Clive knew things might be more complicated. </p><p>“I will move you to another department,” Jeremy announced when they enjoyed the dinner together.</p><p>Clive’s eyebrows raised at such an unexpected request. “Why? Did I do something wrong?” he enquired. </p><p>“No you’re doing a perfect job. But I thought it was about time you should try other departments as well. Building up your insights from different departments will benefit you a great deal later when you come up with different plans and proposals,” Jeremy stated as a matter of fact. </p><p>In his profession, he could lie easily and make his lies so persuasive and reasonable that he rarely faced a fight-back. Clive nodded as he contemplated the decision.</p><p>“Which department do you have in mind?” Clive asked again.</p><p>“The Finance Committee will be happy to have you. I already made the arrangements,” Jeremy announced.</p><p>It was the most suitable place to meet his plan. Clive would still be within the House, but the connection to the Party and himself would be less visible. And Jeremy knew people at the Finance Committee, they were always so busy with the financing and restructuring plans that they would not care where their team member originally came from.</p><p>“You will start the new position next week. There will be other team members joining the rotation project as well, but each will be in a different department. So do try your best and get to know your new team members,” he smiled warmly at Clive but the young man was still reading too much into this situation, he would not react happily. </p><p>Clive started his new position without much difficulty right at the following week. He felt like it was done in such a rush that he had no time to hand-over all the reports to Jeremy but Olivia mentioned she will take them over. His team members in the Finance were super busy as well and Clive soon found reading through hundreds of reports daily and working with the numbers is his daily task.</p><p>He vaguely realized Jeremy was keeping distant from him as well. He rarely saw the man in the House, and was cut off from updates in his projects. Jeremy also arrived home very later than the dinner time and Clive did not get a simple note on that. His routine now changed as well with him walking back home to their flat, instead of waiting up on the MP. And Clive took the change willingly acknowledging that Jeremy was simply too busy at the moment. </p><p>What was comforting for Clive was how they spent their nights together remained the same. The way Jeremy held him close to his chest before they fell asleep was the same and he would always ask questions about his new tasks and team members even though he rarely provided the same level of details in his current projects in the House. </p><p>It went on like that for another month before words broke out that knocked Clive’s world upside down when he entered the building on a sunny day in May. He heard rumors from everyone in the House, whispering to one another in the hallway, at their desks and the messages all had the same keywords “Jeremy Wolfe” and “court order”. </p><p>When he met Jeremy later that night in their house, the atmosphere was suffocating. The older man sat by his side at the table, with a glass of Scotch in his hand and motioned for Clive to sit next to him.<br/>“You heard the rumours,” Jeremy started and Clive nodded. He never got to know the full story because the links he had in the Finance Committee were limited but he could guess partly of content.</p><p>“If you have any questions, you can raise it now,” he lowered his voice and looked out the window while finishing his glass.</p><p>“Why only now?” Clive asked simply.</p><p>“I will return to my house tomorrow. The press will follow wherever I go and you will not be safe if I return here”, Jeremy stated as-a-matter-of-fact while pouring for himself another glass.</p><p>“How many percent of the rumors are true?” Jeremy smiled when he heard Clive’s question.</p><p>Clive never beat around the bush. He always went in directly at the root of the problem.</p><p>“50%” Jeremy said simply. Then he decided to run a quick recap on the man in the spotlight, Nathan Smith and his relationship with himself. Most of the details will be all over the news tomorrow and Jeremy knew Clive should be hearing it from him, not the altered version of the newspapers. </p><p>“It went on for roughly a month in my 30s and I never heard from him again. And in case you ask, no, I do not send an assassin after him,” when Jeremy finished, Clive looked at him strangely. </p><p>“You shared with him?” Clive did his best but clearly he was restrained from sobbing. </p><p>Jeremy immediately moved to Clive’s side and reached out for him. The word ‘yes’ was on the tip of his tongue but it felt redundant. Clive must have already guessed and that explained the reaction on his face right now. Having been with Clive for so long and experienced the steps in changing his views on love and relationship, Jeremy knew it must be hard for him to accept the facts that Jeremy was with someone else sexually before he shared with Clive.</p><p>Clive rejected his hug right away. It felt like another direct stab in his heart as the young man stood up and turned away. Jeremy called but the young man did not even turn around, just walk to the guest bedroom and lock the door. Jeremy signed to himself. Of all the worst scenarios he could think of, the sex was not a part of the issue. But judging from Clive’s reaction, it was the only issue. </p><p>He stayed in the apartment for another two hours but Clive did not come out again. Jeremy cursed himself for wasting such rare opportunity for a heart-to-heart discussion with Clive because once the news broke out tomorrow, whatever people thought they knew about him were going to be challenged by the accusations. Anyone can hate him, disgust him, or support him, Jeremy would not care. But the only person he needed to understand him through this tough time seemed to give up on him now for a very different reason from the rest of the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jeremy had won thousands of debates in the House with his talents in words and a sharp mind. But this might be the first time he was speechless and found no way to defense himself, or at least change Clive's mind. </p><p>But people fight for what they love the most, right? Poor Jeremy now fighting not only one but two biggest battle in his political career.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremy now faced the full force of his scandalous storm threatening everything he built for. Clive was emerged in his own misery hole, trapped in his own values and perceptions. The worst part of all, they both had to endure it alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Clive woke up, Jeremy was nowhere to be found. Suits were cleaned from the closet; so were the books. The only trace left of the older man’s presence in his flat was the empty bottle of scotch on the kitchen table, and a handwritten letter from the man himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My darling,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It broke my heart to see that betrayed look in your eyes last night when I shared a glimpse of my past with you. I would make no excuse for my past behaviors since I was young and inexperienced but I still believe the highest form of connection with another person was the connection in both body and mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologized if my belief was provoking for you but I do not regret them since the choices I made back then affected greatly the decision I made now - which is being your partner and sharing with you in both the body and mind. Having you by my side in this last year was the best thing that ever happened to me and I shall cherish every moment with you for the rest of my life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand that you did not approve of my past behaviors and therefore interpret that you decided to split from me. It was a pity indeed but you should know I will always love you. Should my above interpretation be incorrect, I would be happy to see you again this Friday on the rooftop at 6:00. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please be prepared that today might be a crazy day as the news are coming in. I do not encourage you to bother with them so much. They will not tell you any further information from what I already confessed last night. But it is, after all, your decision. Regardless what happens in the coming days, or months, know that my heart only beats for you now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once you finish reading this, I suggest you burn the letter for the sake of your safety to stay away from this madness. I love you, always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours affectionately,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeremy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without further attention, Clive lit the note on fire and discarded it. His mind was still a mess since the confession last night and his eyes were still buffy from the tears and a sleepless night. For everything he built with Jeremy collapsed in that moment when Clive realized there were other men besides him. And maybe it is not just one Nathan Smith; there might be two or more. The man stayed true to himself for over 10 years before they met and Clive knew the list of men in Jeremy’s arms must be long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not bring himself to think more about it but the thought kept pursuing him. The confession was like a dagger hitting him in the heart. It hurt like hell at first but as he kept his days going on when the dagger was there, it went deeper by every day, every minute, like a hole under his skin and the bleeding never stopped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he must keep on going normal with his life because Jeremy was not the only part of it, Clive told himself. He secretly wiped the tears as he went inside the Palace, put on his best smile and played the role. The Liberal leader was a major part of it; but he was not everything. Clive still set his eyes on the path he set for himself and he would accomplish it even if he must do it with a bleeding heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive thought he was prepared. Jeremy also said he should be prepared. But the magnitude of the scandal was so big that it received the attention of everyone in the House, and on the newspaper, and on the television. Staff in the Parliament had it at the top of their gossip topics. The news today covered the full accusation that the guy Nathan Smith made against the Liberal Leader. Clive knew he was stupid for picking up that morning newspaper at lunch time but he could not stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the man’s own words, Clive read a different version of what Jeremy painted for him last night. The general details were accurate; but the feelings were the major different part. Nathan was still in love with Jeremy, Clive could tell from the statement. The hole in his heart since last night felt like being stretched apart and before Clive could faint, he put the newspaper aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next coming days were not any less easier. Jeremy was right about how the scandal would attract all the London’s journalists and interviewers as the Palace’s main gate was always filled with them. The man was in the spotlight every day and his team members were chased down for quotes and enquiry in the same rude manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive realized now how close he was to be on the same boat as the scandal unfolded. Being in a different team working in another part of the building allowed him to avoid all connections to the Party Leader. He knew now what pushed Jeremy to make the decision a few months ago: to keep him away from all of this madness. And now it all came clear to Clive of Jeremy’s busy schedule, his hasty decision to rotate him to another department and of course the actual distancing attitude at the workplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Clive was not completely irrelevant to the story anyhow. On Thursday as he enjoyed his lunch and did his best to stay out of the gossip stories, someone was calling for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Clive, didn’t you work with that wretched man Jeremy Wolfe?” a lady in his team asked and all eyes were on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” he startled, “as an intern and then worked with his team for about a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was he like?” another man chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well”, Clive looked around. “He was smart, very organized and charismatic. But I supposed everyone knew that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” the man nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we don’t expect is how that man was capable of such cruel act, and a disgusting relationship too,” The lady at the beginning started again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is still innocent unless it is proven otherwise,” the other man replied and that started another wave of argument that Clive wished he could shut his ears off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive never thought about whether Jeremy was capable of killing someone. The idea was ridiculous; he would dismiss it right away. His only concern would be how the two of them could carry on knowing that Clive was not his only love. It was still torturing him to have an image of Jeremy hand-in-hand with another man down the street, sharing the same bed every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was not sure how he survived through that working week without breaking down. The emptiness of his flat, the loss of a conversational partner was massive and the pain in his heart was not reduced at all. He longed for the other man’s touch, his pecking kisses or the passionate ones, the gentle way he ran his fingers on Clive’s skin or how playful his fingers would be everytime they landed on Clive’s hairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive thought he knew Hell before when he was left alone figuring out his sexuality and love interest; but he had never been so wrong. The Hell he was in now was more powerful in its destructive methods as it kept his desire burning but tearing his heart in pieces at the same time. When Friday arrived and the thought of Jeremy’s note returned, it did him no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was certain he made a decision that night. He was in no mood for further argument, or discussion. He was an extremist in some certain set of values and sex was among them. But the longing he had for Jeremy was still there, creeping under his skin every time he walked through the Hall or in the library in hope of finding him and yet he rejected it at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time would heal, he told himself, and in time Jeremy would be no more than another name in the past like Maurice was to him now nothing more than a memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he left the office at 5pm just in case his weak heart made a change of thought, unaware of how badly Jeremy needed him on that day as the man made the most heart-breaking decision of his time: he quitted the Leader position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news of Jeremy’s departure sent another shockwave to the House in the following week, in combination with the announcement that the court will officially be held on Wednesday. Clive noticed how quickly the discussion changed among the staff. It was no longer the nature of his homosexual relationship or an assassin attempt but now it was the fall of Jeremy Wolfe’s political career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was definitely out of the race,” said an old man he passed by in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was the best chance our Party’s got,” another man shared his friend’s disappointment in the House’s cafe and restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive, more than anyone, was aware of how devastating this decision must be for Jeremy. The man had only one purpose in his political career and one accusation single-handedly knocked him out. As if to add a confirmation for his concern, Clive found a note on his desk after lunch with the House of Commons marked confidential on it. The handwriting was familiar and once again reminded him how much he missed the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My darling,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can see that you have decided to split from me. I respected your decision but honestly it was still painful to see us coming to this way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I do not wish to add further trouble to you now but I cannot help myself saying I miss you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And please take better care of yourself since you look really pale lately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours affectionately,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeremy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P/s: Burn the letter</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strange, and yet not-so-strange thing about this letter was how Jeremy did not write about him at all. How is he doing since the departure? Was he well physically, or mentally? He did not even mention Clive on how to write back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive itched to write something back but a part of him still resisted. This will not heal the hole in his heart, he reminded himself. It might make him feel good at first but over the days, it was nothing more like adding salt to the wound - hurting more badly and taking longer to heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Clive decided almost immediately that he would need to take a break away from the House. The atmosphere was suffocating now since Jeremy’s scandal broke out and he would imagine it will be even more difficult when the court opened the case. A two-week break in Penge was dreamy to him but Clive needed to avoid all public coverage of Jeremy’s scandal so he set out on Italy for the destination. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These love letters are my weakness. Too bad it had to come to this situation to be able to use them :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremy's trial decision was out and he, again, on his own rebuilt his career and picked up pieces of his life together. Clive was a big part of that but whether he returns to Jeremy was out of Jeremy's control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Talking about stress, Jeremy had experienced all kinds of pressure during his time working as a Parliament Member: the no-time-to-eat pressure, the sleepless-night pressure, the work-dreading pressure that he wished only to disappear from the House. But all of those compared nothing to two weeks he went under the Court ruling for the wrong accusations against him. The press took the opportunity to mercilessly attack him, dig deep into his personal life and most of the times those accusations and ridiculous stories suffocated him. He wished for a hand to hold or a lifebuoy to lean onto but it hurt him to realize he was alone after all; so he did his best to keep his head above the water and get through the stormy days on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy knew he hit his lowest point when he resigned from the Party Leader position. It was an inevitable decision given that he would soon be the defendant in a court hearing. Still the feelings were bitter on his tongue that no amount of whiskey could clear of it. As he sat in his living room and looked around, he wished for Clive to be here with him. The lad did not have to say a thing. He just needed to be by his side so Jeremy did not feel like a complete failure. For nearly 20 years, he worked towards this single goal and one bloody mistake pushed him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would not blame Clive on this though because he felt like the young man was having trouble pulling himself back from the split as well. In public Jeremy had to do his best to avoid the press but inside the House, he could almost do anything, go anywhere without being questioned. And every time he caught sight of him, Clive seemed to have lost a few pounds and his exhausted posture was the usual look on him lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pained him to see Clive like that and in the end he penned a few words in the hope that Clive would take better care of himself. Jeremy had no time to figure out if the letter had some change on the boy since he disappeared in the office for the following days and the Court hearing was at his doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need you to stay focus”, Clayman snapped his fingers impatiently as Jeremy glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bald man was his defense lawyer and even though he might be excellent in his profession, his rudeness was not something Jeremy can tolerate easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are at a very dangerous crossroad here. We have to decide whether I should conduct your defense.”, Clayman continued reading through his notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it an obvious thing? I should take the stand because I did nothing wrong.”, Jeremy sighed. This whole nuisance was clearly a setup from some opposing party that wanted him off the race to the Prime Minister chair and he would do his best to prove his innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I believe you did not have any murder attempt at the man.” Clayman locked eyes with his and the lawyer was firm and decisive in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you will prove many more things than just the murder attempt. The judge may clear you of that charge but the public will know about your homosexual relationship. Is it something you want to make public as well?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know nothing about me. They have nothing to prove”, he protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are standing on the witness box, you’d give them more than anything they could ask for. The prosecution has evidence, Jeremy. They have sources from the streets who knew you. I know those sources personally as well and I can confirm their statements will not be in your favor,” Jeremy started seeing where Clayman was heading to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he did not take the stand, it would make him look like the guilty. If he does, it would mean having his personal life exposed in the public eyes and it would not matter if there is the truth in it or not; what mattered is a certainty that the public may entertain the idea that he might be gay. And that is like signing a death sentence to his political career. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. You’re in charge. We will not conduct the defense,” he concluded and Clayman nodded in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision was met with lots of shouting from the audience in the courtroom but the judges accepted it regardless. It took them three more days until they reached the decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy felt like he was lifted off a heavy rock over his shoulders when the judge cleared out his charges. He did not realize the rock was getting heavier on his shoulder or the invisible rope had been tightened around his neck slowly until the decision loosened them. As he stepped out of the Old Bailey with his head held high in the cheering of the supporting crowd, Jeremy’s world is lighting up again. There’s the light at the end of this tunnel after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fresh wave of motivation bathed him in for the whole following week where he held parties with his team members and received everyone’s good wishes. Now that he gained one victory, building his steps again to the Leader’s chair was only a matter of time, he noted to himself. But he would not start so soon since the charges were still fresh in everyone’s mind; though he had no doubt he would soon win them over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive was surprised how quiet things were when he returned to London. Obviously two weeks were not long enough for a big scandal as Jeremy’s affair faded in public eyes; or it could be because the result was not what the audience wanted. It would be more interesting for them to see a powerful man falling so that they could get on with more speculations and criticism. Now that Jeremy was cleared of all the charges, there is nothing else for people to gossip about. They just had to move on with their life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive wished he could do the same as well: forget about the man and move on with his life. Unfortunately, entering the House again brought him all sorts of memories of their time together. Italy has been so interesting to him that he spent most of his time exploring the ancient architecture and the legends associated with them. When there are new things to occupy his mind, the image of Jeremy was pushed to a corner and he did his best to lock it there. It would not hurt if he did not think about it; Clive was certain. However, since he returned to England, the images slowly crept back to the center of his mind and Clive felt this was the battle he would not win in a day or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless he carried on his work normally catching up with his colleagues often. Their main discussion now was more on the comeback of Jeremy in the race to the next General Elections. Conspiracy theories were also set up of how he was the victim of some dirty schemes against him from enemies within the House. Those theories were gaining more and more support especially when David Steel from the Liberal Party all of a sudden resigned from the House and disappeared from England.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t change the fact that he slept with other men.” Clive thought bitterly to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, this was the main issue blocked between Jeremy and him. It was okay for Jeremy to be with any other if he was not attached to someone else, to Clive and overtime Clive understood the common sense in that. But for Clive, it was more difficult to be involved with someone romantically and physically. Clive thought about Marco, a young Mediterrenian man about 2 or 3 years older than him that Clive met at the bar at the new Colosseum. Marco was a funny companion when he shared the rumors they had about the Colosseum in its slavery days. Not the type of things that can be put on a tourism guide book but Clive found the stories was quite captivating and insightful with a bit of fantasy in it. They shared some drinks together and then one thing leading to another, Marco whispered “sei un bell'uomo” before placing a hand on his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though under the alcoholic effect and Clive was more relaxing with himself, the suggestive move was clear what young Marco was after. Clive smiled in reply and gently pushed the man’s intrusive fingers away before excusing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive remembered how hard he cried that night in his hotel bed, not because of Marco’s move but it’s the first time his longing for Jeremy resurfaced since he came to Italy. And he felt the most crystal thing now as he laid barely naked on the bed - how badly he missed the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now Clive realized he could handle himself and arrange his thoughts better after a month since their split. Deep inside, Clive knew he was still missing the man like Hell but another part of him was also not willing to take him back. As Clive grew up, he was aware of his undesirable traits - a perfectionist, an extremist and a stubborn head that was impossible to argue with. Those traits now were the biggest barrier for him because at night he might give in to the pain of missing Jeremy but his stubborn mind rejected the thought of reconciliation at the same time. It would have been like this for a longer time if it had not been for a slip of tongue on that summer day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to see you again, Clive” Mary gave him a warm hug as they ran into each other in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange how he rarely met his former team members since the rotation and he was almost clueless where they were working now. Within few minutes of catch up, he discovered that Mary was now the secretary for the Representative of her hometown constituency. The girl was radiant with huge desire to work for the growth of her hometown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My days are okay. I worked over-time some days but in general it’s still under control”, she replied with a smile. “Still better than Olivia, you know. Since your transfer, she’s done twice the workload and now when Mr. Wolfe was in hospital, she was clearly losing her mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Icy cold washed over him as he heard the words. Clive reached out for the bookshelf to steady himself before checking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wolfe was in hospital?”, the sound of the name on his tongue was unfamiliar as if he was referring to a ghost in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the St. Thomas. He had not been in the office for nearly a week but his team kept it in secret per the man’s order.”, Mary lowered her voice due to the nature of the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooops”, she smiled shyly as if she just recognized the mistake in spreading confidential information. Clive nodded in understanding as he promised to keep the secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wise decision, you know, ever since that scandal”, she ended with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive nodded in agreement with Mary. The girl mentioned something else but his focus was occupied now with an image of Jeremy in the St. Thomas’s special care unit. He’s been with him for quite long to know the man’s conditions and the knowledge was not helping to ease his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed to St. Thomas right after the office hours. The hospital was located just across the Thames river and Clive had to admit he could not sit still through the remaining four working hours since he heard the news. If he was gifted with the wings, he’d definitely fly over and check out how Jeremy was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Olivia at the entrance door and got a brief update on Jeremy’s condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s stable now”, Olivia spoke softly. “But he’s still too weak to be on his own. There’s a nurse assigned for his care at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has he been like this?”, Clive’s concern was obvious in his tone that he did not plan to hide it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three days. Started from that small party with the Party members”, she added with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Olivia headed home, Clive took the hurried steps to Jeremy’s room and then stopped immediately at the door. Should I come in, he wondered. And what should I say, Clive made a mess of his hair in frustration again. He moved to the side window and had a peek inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There on the hospital’s white bed sheets laid a figure in a patient-blue outfit in harmony with the light grey hair the man has. They had not met for over a month but Clive swore the amount of grey hair must have doubled on the man. As he stood there looking at Jeremy’s sleeping posture, Clive’s conflict kept tearing him apart. On one side he cared deeply how Jeremy was recovering but on the other side, he kept reminding himself there was no reason to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he really needed you, he would have called or sent you a note.” the stubborn side of him made a snarky comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And frankly Clive knew it was right. If Jeremy wanted anything, he would have it done as soon as possible. And his inaction in the past few days could only mean one thing - Clive meant nothing different from the boys in his life before and once he’s out, he did not worth the precious time of the MP anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the end, Clive decided he needed to see how Jeremy is doing regardless of what the older man might think of him now. So as quietly as he can, Clive opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy lost track of the time he spent in the hospital but it might have been three or four days for his best estimates. Too much drinking last Friday was bad for his blood pressure and the digestive orders completely knocked him out. He remembered being rushed to the hospital and the first thing he did when he woke up on Saturday was ordering for this team to keep this incident a secret between them for as long as they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now when he opened his eyes again after a long nap, there was a figure on the couch opposite to him. The figure was resting his head on the couch and the messy hair falling down covered half of his face; but those curly brown waves were all too familiar - the one he longed to touch and to rub for every single night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clive”, the word was barely audible as he had been sleeping for quite so long but Clive jerked up immediately and then he was by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”, the young man’s question was full of concern just as he remembered. The softness, the sincerity Clive had as Clive reached out for his wrist but retreated immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here”, Jeremy’s tone felt weird. He innerly scoffed at himself but when Clive helped him with a cup of tea, it was getting better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?”, Clive asked again as he raised him up and put a pillow behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy nodded in appreciation. Clive sat back at the chair and they both looked away, uncertain of what to say. Jeremy trusted his senses to convince himself this was not another dream. But if this is the reality, Clive had no reason to be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where have you been?”, Jeremy decided on a safe starting point, not checking on either their status or his court decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abroad”, Clive replied with a stiff smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?”, he prompted further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Italy, for some sight-seeings”, he added but then he switched the question turn and asked more about Jeremy’s conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he went on with more details about his illness: blood pressure and digestion disorder was not a good thing to play with at the same time. Clive listened attentively but his eyebrows pulled together with every doctor’s notes that he quoted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m better now. I can finally have something in my stomach.”, Clive studied him carefully as he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is good to hear”, Clive said, then grabbed his coat and suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”, Jeremy was shocked to find out the boy leaving so soon. After all, he did wait for quite some time to talk to Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back home. I know I had no reason to be here but I just wanted to make sure you are okay.”, Clive smiled weakly. There was sadness in those blue eyes that confirmed Jeremy's fear that the split between them was still there preventing either of them to make the jump for reconciliation even though Clive went to check on him or regardless of how badly Jeremy wished for him to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you come back tomorrow?”, Jeremy could not help but ask and Clive looked at him strangely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe”, he said after a long pause and then headed for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting for you”, he raised his voice to catch up with the departing figure in hope that Clive would know that he cared to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive fulfilled his promise early as he came right back the next morning with a bag of breakfast because he stopped by before office starts. Clive gave a quick apology to the nurse since outside food was not allowed and as expected, the lad’s smile can buy his way through every law broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm”, Jeremy sounded surprised as he ate his soup and Clive was on the chair digging through his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”, the young man frowned as he still had a mouthful of bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing”, he shook his head with a smile. But Clive was not convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you can eat the same sandwich every day.”, he made up something at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive only replied to his tease with a smile. The young man was still holding back from conversations, Jeremy could tell. Maybe he did not forgive Jeremy completely yet. But the boy’s beautiful smile was like warm sunlight chasing away all the coldness in this hospital room - his smile alone could help Jeremy felt better, he was certain of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why is Clive here, he wondered because the lad did not forgive him at all but he is still sticking around. The current scene was almost like their normal hours before work started at the apartment and Jeremy was dying to know if Clive felt a slight pinch in his heart recalling the golden days. In that brief 10 seconds of their eyes locked onto another, Jeremy dared to hope, there’s a twitch in those blue eyes - a peaceful sky of wonder had a moment of turbulence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy did his best to ignore the longing he had for a sight of a particular thin figure with adorable curly hair for another full day. When morning time passed and the boy did not arrive, Jeremy knew he needed to count on the dinner time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia stopped by with work-related updates but Jeremy held back from checking with her about Clive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get any news from Peter?” he inquired as he went through his letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing official yet, Sir. He called yesterday about a possible lead about Mr. Steel in Florida but he still needs to confirm before making a move,” Olivia collected the documents that he already reviewed and stacked them into her briefcase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy nodded in agreement to the brief updates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are advised to not working too hard Sir”, Olivia gently reminded him and he returned with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apart from working, what else can he do to stop himself from looking at the door for every 5 minutes. He could go out for a walk these days since he felt much better but he would always want to go back to the room quickly in case Clive might come. How pathetic I am, he cursed himself many times. When they split last month, the emptiness was difficult to bear but as he was overwhelmed with staying above the dark waters, Jeremy had not really thought about how badly he needed Clive in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to think the longing would just go away since the split, like with any boys before. But it has been over a month now and Jeremy was certain he only wanted Clive back and the need was growing stronger and stronger everyday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Clive showed up at his room on Friday night, Jeremy was making tea from the table in the corner and dressed in his normal suit. His heart stopped when Clive said ‘hi’, and the growing fear inside him then popped and disappeared but it left him bewildered for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned around to make sure his ears were not deceiving him, Clive stood there in his messy curves and loosened tie, a usual cue of a hard day at work he just went through. Without saying a word, Jeremy hugged him and breathed in deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would not come back.”, he whispered before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive stood frozen temporarily as he digested the recent connection. No one has ever hugged him that way for a while and the impact only Jeremy had on him warmed his entire body up with the first visible sign to be on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a bit busy”, he rubbed his hair to mask the shyness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are you going?”, Clive looked through the room. Jeremy’s suitcase was packed. He changed into normal clothes and he looked much better than he was last Tuesday. There was the shade of pink on his cheeks and lips; and the usual twinkle in his eyes also returned as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctor signed the paper to discharge me from the hospital today. My condition is stable now.”, Jeremy handed Clive a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for the final paper and my driver”, he added more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I am coming with you.” It was not a question from Clive and the nature of the request bumped up a bit of excitement to Jeremy’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening Sir! Good evening Mister Durham”, his driver helped them with the suitcase as Clive followed him inside the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to Sir?” the driver smiled at him from the rear-mirror. Jeremy had not decided on the place yet. He could be at his house or his mother’s house; but his mother’s house would provide better care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Marsham Court for now please, Gerald. And Mr.Wolfe can drive to North Devons tomorrow morning when he has full rest.” Clive set smoothly back into his personal assistant mode and Gerald turned to look at Jeremy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s start with that”, Jeremy confirmed with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 minutes later, Jeremy found himself in a very awkward place - back at Clive’s apartment, their apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind me making my own arrangements. Since it’s late, I do not think the press will be sniffing anything yet. And you can leave for North Devons tomorrow morning. It does not feel right to let you be on your own.” Clive started a chain of explanations, flailing his hands around when he got nervous as soon as the door is closed behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can drive you to-”, Clive was muffled half-way as Jeremy moved to kiss him dearly with one hand on his cheek and the other hand at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch was gentle but when Clive got over his shock, he pushed Jeremy right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you darling”, Jeremy whispered to a confused Clive who took two steps back to distance from him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not supposed to -” Clive stuttered. Words failed him now as his heart is beating frantically following the aftermath of the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss?” Jeremy filled in and Clive nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I miss you,” Jeremy reached out to hold Clive’s hands but the boy snatched his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it hard to believe,” there was something off about his smile that Jeremy had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t miss me, Jeremy. You don’t send words for me when you’re sick. You don’t let me know a single thing about your situation unless I found out by myself,” accusations poured on him like thunderstorms and Jeremy froze right at his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what’s been bothering Clive for the last few days, Jeremy could confirm now. But for some fair part, he would not take full responsibility for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were abroad for God’s sake. I didn’t even know when you will be back,” his reply was a fair point but it was not helping Clive to see the matter better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I’m not sure if I am any different to the other boys you had in your arms before”, Clive sounded defeated as he dropped himself onto the couch and hid his face in his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the flat as neither of them spoke anything else. Jeremy glanced back and forth between his suitcase and his boy, and the door, and then back at his boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the moment, he thought to himself and walked over to Clive’s place. As Jeremy kneeled on one knee and took hold of Clive’s shaking hands and looked into those watery eyes, the invisible force grasped around his heart as if he could feel the pain he brought to his little lover as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Silly boy”, he spoke softly and kissed Clive’s knuckles, each and single one of them. Clive sat still but he looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean more to me than anyone. It’s true that I’ve been with many before but no one can make me smile the way you do. No one can understand me as well as you do, see all the flaws I have and still put up with all my bad temperament and ill behaviors. No one can cheer me up by a single smile or make me forget all the stress at work like when you held my hands as we walked out of the House,” he turned Clive’s hands around and flexed the young man’s fingers so his can entwine them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot change the past but for the present and the future, you are the only one I need. So please do not doubt yourself because you are the most important person in my life now,” he kissed their joint hands finally and looked up to meet Clive’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not intend to let you go ever again,” his other hand reached up and pulled Clive down for another kiss as the boy complied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you forgive me darling?” he whispered as they pulled apart and Clive bit his lips before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy’s heart also sunked at meeting Clive’s eyes. He said yes, his inner voice screamed in a victorious laugh as he pressed his lips back to Clive again. He started gently, trailing his tongue over the boy’s rosy lips, licking, tasting, waiting until Clive finally let down his resistance and let them join together as they once were few months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever leave me again.”, Clive whispered as they broke apart. Jeremy nodded as he hugged him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man was all smiling now even though his eyes were still watery. The view was breath-taking, Jermey noted to himself, with the twinkle in those eyes merged with the tear drops, and the way Clive’s nose was slightly red at the top - He could kiss the boy all day long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not think I let you get away with this”, Clive murmured as he placed the soup in front of Jeremy for the next morning. The MP decided to stay in his apartment at Marsham Court for longer and his driver made no further objections. The only objections he had recently was from Clive who always complained he ate too little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But darling you said you did yesterday,” Jeremy acted like a good boy he was, picking the spoon and feeding himself while Clive sat opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For yesterday, maybe. But not until you get better,” Clive made a stern face that was so untypical of him that Jeremy had to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In answer to the boy’s frown, he added more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finance Committee changed you now. You started having that serious look of them,” Clive rolled his eyes before picking up the newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, they arrested Mr. Steel for a murder case”, the surprising tone of Clive made him chuckle. The boy was kept in the dark for far too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And unlike me, he will not get away with this in one piece. Peter will make sure of it,” Jeremy’s lips curve upward lightly as he enjoyed his soup. That victorious smirk did not escape Clive’s keen eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have something to do with this?” Clive gave him a concerning look and the lad looked as if he was ready to put up his guards again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not set him up, no,” Jeremy quickly assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he left some dirty business in the past and he did not cover his tracks very well,” Jeremy sipped his orange juice as he studied Clive’s reactions. Jeremy mentioned to him countless times the politics is a dangerous business as you cannot tell friend from foe and there is no one you can trust. The best thing he could teach Clive is how to stay prepared and protect himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Clive’s eyes were fixed on the newspaper and his eyebrows pulled together as he read through the story. And when his left fingers curled and moved on the table at the same time with Clive biting his lips, Jeremy spotted the boy’s nervous state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one starting this war,” Jeremy reached out for Clive’s hands and squeezed it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” the young man sighed and turned the newspaper to another page. He was always half admiring Jeremy’s sharp mind but at the same time, half terrified of his schemes and planning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jeremy glanced one more time on the newspaper, he was startled to see his face in a small corner of the page. Honestly after the hell of those two weeks, Jeremy got sick of seeing the newspaper covering him. Nothing good would be coming out of those vultures. Clive noticed the change in his eyes, and turned to look at the corner piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s negative,” he spoke softly. “They’re speculation when you will join the election again; and whether you will”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I shall,” Jeremy’s excited tone was lively. His laugh broke the stressful moment earlier completely. Clive stared at him in surprise for few moments and then he just shook his head with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have known you would,” Clive added. The young man’s tone warmed Jeremy’s heart as well. Clive made no objections, or casted any doubts. He simply saw the determination in Jeremy’s eyes and Jeremy could count he would be on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Jeremy saw it clearly in his head, the perfect vision of his partner that would stay by his side through both politics war every day and at his home every night; someone that can match him in both intellectually and romantically. Clive fit perfectly in that vision with his curly brown hairs going soft between his fingers or the lean body that felt so right being pressed against his; with his analytical brains offering him insights on the political matters; and his silver tongue going hand-in-hand with Jeremy’s at the political events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vision was so ideal that it instinctively put a smile on his face. Surely his life will always have its ups and downs but Jeremy would never dare to hope he could find someone to stay with him throughout everything. And yet he was blessed with his little lover as Clive sat here with his elegant fingers entwined in his on a normal Saturday morning together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftermath of his scandal may still have some impact and he would have to be even more careful when throwing himself out in the public life to protect both him and his little lover; but that is a challenge he willingly accepted. Because as well as Clive knew about his plans and ambitions, Jeremy was certain Clive’s career path was aimed at that Westminster Palace full of the power plays and evil schemes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But we are stronger together, he reminded himself. It’s also a reminder he murmured at night to Clive before the two went to bed. His little lover said nothing else, except for a hand firmly placed on his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together”, Clive whispered before planting another kiss on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And stronger”, Jeremy echoed his message as he pulled Clive closer to him ready for the brighter days ahead. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aahhh, happy ending, as intended :3</p><p>This is the story of two souls learning how to match themselves together without changing who they are too much. Did Jeremy change Clive? In some ways, I would say yes but that change happened gradually and supported with so much care and love that in the process they are not aware of how much they've changed. <br/>As for Jeremy, definitely yes, change as he abandons his one-night-stand style and dedicated himself to one and one only =))<br/>But don't abandon this couple just yet.. I plan something special for them, maybe coming up in the next and final chapter :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rarely in his career did Jeremy as for a day off. But as he asked Clive for a two-week day off, Clive suspected the old man had something up his sleeve.<br/>After all, this post-scandal Jeremy always put their happiness above everything, even his career.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been officially 3 months, 10 days and 12 hours since Jeremy stepped down as the Liberal Party Leader. It took the public 3 years to put his scandal behind but the support for him was growing regardless. It is a pity however he never got to set foot into the Number 10 even though the closest he came was to be appointed with Home Secretary position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jeremy was content with holding the Liberal Party Leader position for 6 years, Clive became a more noticeable figure in the party gradually. He was no longer Jeremy’s intern who blushed by a touch on the cheek. Clive at his 35-year would not tolerate any old chap’s nonsense and always had a clever way to win the crowd over his vision or messages. Having such a remarkable young figure like him under his party was beneficial to Jeremy to tap into the young supporters than he never could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it was more challenging with them holding important positions in the House (Clive officially became the MP for Lewisham West and Penge in the same year Jeremy was scheduled to retire), they found a way working around and managed to keep it away from the press’s prying eyes. The public was always curious of when Jeremy would get married and the conversation would circle back to his old scandal years ago but now with the current position, Jeremy realized he could not care less about those outsiders’ rumors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as he planned his retirement, the idea was far more appealing when he had so much free time on his own. Clive gave him a strange look when he asked Clive to take a two-week holiday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” Clive asked, surprised. Of all the years he’s been working with Jeremy, the amount of days off he had was nearly zero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sicily darling. There’s no better time to visit Sicily than in April”, his broad smile instantly warmed Clive’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved this carefree side of him once all the politics were lifted off his shoulder. The old man was always more relaxed and cheerful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the quiet countryside of Sicily and Clive was tempted to check out the unique architecture buildings in the area, he found himself stumbling into one of the oldest chapels in the neighborhood. Without further explanation, Jeremy handed him his suit and pushed him to a small room for changing. Not until then did Clive realize it was the old man’s set up after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy wrestled his fingers impatiently as he stood in the chapel’s hall and waited for Clive to show up. He was not a man of surprises but just for once he wanted to do something special for both of them, and when the idea was planted in his head, Jeremy could not get rid of it. He only wished that Clive would share his passion in the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flashed the vicar a small smile as the wait went on longer than expected and the other groom was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you excuse me for a moment?”, he whispered to the vicar finally before running out and searching for his lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small chapel that they decided and except for the main hall and the back room, there’s no place that one can hide unnoticed. Fortunately, Clive found a hidden staircase leading to a belfry just next door to the main chapel and he climbed it to get to the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, deep breath,” he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was difficult to breath since he was dressed in a 3-layered dark suit and the tailcoat was not helping if he wished to have a seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive removed his tailcoat and sat anyway on the windowsill overlooking the quiet countryside of Sicily. Jeremy mentioned this was the best time to be in town and indeed he was right. The pleasant warmth covered every field, every house and the whole area was painted in this light yellow hue that was so pleasant to the eyes and had an immediate calming effect on his messed up mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck I can’t do this,” he blurted after breathing in and out for five times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view was magnificent and so peaceful that he wished he could stay here forever. But he was also aware that Jeremy was down there in the chapel waiting for him to tie the knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What on earth has he been thinking”, Clive ran the hands on his hair in frustration. Given all the years they are together, he’s happy with the simple happiness they shared hidden behind the curtains and away from the public’s prying eyes. There’s nothing else he would ask for but suddenly Jeremy brought them here to be under the holy matrimony. The decision was not sensible at all to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling are you okay?” Jeremy’s voice pulled him back to the reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not going down there”, Clive motioned towards the stairs, which Jeremy smiled in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?”, the old man asked calmly as he took the seat next to him and held his hand gently. Clive was fully aware of how cold his palm was now given the anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, because - “, Clive did prepare a speech in a few minutes he got in the changing room because he knew the question would come up. But now as he looked into those dazzling hopeful brown eyes, Clive would not dare to break the man’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not love me anymore?” Jeremy’s question was quiet and Clive objected to it right away with a loud ‘no’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well because we are still madly in love with each other, we should get married,” he put his cheerful tone back on and Clive’s inner thoughts also screamed “no”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is - I do not think it is necessary, Jeremy. We are happy this way and I don’t need any better confirmation or approval from anyone else,” Clive felt relieved that he could finally speak his mind. It was bad that he waited until the last minutes to say but his thoughts remained the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he peeked up at Jeremy, the old man still had that loving smile he put on so often lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for me, I love you and I want to tell the world about it. Most importantly, I want God to witness this - what we have, what we shared was out of God’s will and yes it’s the most beautiful thing this life has blessed me with,” the old man extended his hand to the beautiful sceneries below them. He was so cheerful and proud, and Clive was certain how much this ceremony meant to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, since you are the unorthodox type, I will not force it upon you darling,” Jeremy held him by the shoulders as they stood up. The old man was still smiling now as Clive put on his tailcoat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear you look ravishing today”, Jeremy knew his tongue must have slipped as he took in the full look of Clive Durham in his tuxedo with a light ivory waistcoat that he handpicked.The color made perfect compliment to Clive’s dreamy blue eyes, which still had the same effect on him as they did a few years ago when he first laid eyes on the intern in the Common’s Hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Licking his lips nervously, Jeremy tried to get back to his previous topic even though his mind was tempted to take another path earlier where he can devour his Clive in that gorgeous state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, I will not force it on you darling. But since we are here today, under this magnificent view, I do wish I could officially declare you are mine. You are right, we don’t need any witness or approval. What I only ask for is your love, and your acceptance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I, Jeremy Wofle, take thee, Clive Durham to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, to join with you and share all that is to come. And I promise to be faithful to you until death do us apart” Clive's hands were now shaking lightly in Jeremy’s as he listened to the older man’s vows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeremy gave him a slight squeeze and wiped the tears lingering on those lovely pink cheeks as Clive smiled and recited his vow. Once he finished, Jeremy pulled from his pocket a golden ring attached to a simple necklace and put it on Clive’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clive now only realized he missed the most important part but it’s fair because he only learned of the man’s plan 30 minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I forgot the - “ he was trained to maintain his composure under all circumstances but now in this holy moment, all lessons were thrown right out of the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not need to say more because Jeremy understood that. He took Clive’s hand and guided his towards the small pocket on his coat. Clive dug his fingers inside and produced a golden ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot wear this in public. People are going to ask - “ Clive flipped the ring in his palm and shook his head continuously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t worry. I can wear it. I’m retired. While you should be careful with the ring presence, no one can say anything about me now.”, Jeremy extended his hand and shook it lightly as if it was anxious waiting for a ring to be put on. The move made Clive burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is much better.” He gazed adoringly at Clive before pulling the man into a kiss to seal their marriage as the sun sets down on the quiet Sicily countryside behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re settled”, Jeremy announced happily as he went down from the belfry, raising up his hand with a new shining ring and his new wife tagging along. The priest bowed and wished them the best wishes, which Jeremy returned his thank you gratefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best day ever”, Jeremy commented as they both returned to the hotel after a small dinner with too much wine and good food. Clive only chuckled in reply to his comment while he helped to remove his cufflinks. Of all these years he’s been with the man, he has never seen Jeremy laughing so much; his genuine laugh was infectious and naturally it set Clive in a relaxing mood as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so this is it, Clive thought, they were together at last through the thick and thin. There were no other words needed for this moment as Jeremy’s hands were at his waist and they danced to the music on radio. This was another moment that he wanted to bottle up and keep in his memory forever, besides the long series of memories he had since Jeremy entered his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the future holds, Clive thought, he would be ready from now on because they are stronger together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somehow it does not feel right to end without further talking about their life after the scandal. So I made this epilogue to have a glimpse at their life together in the future years to come. And yes, the happy ending they both deserved :3</p><p>I hope you guys enjoy the fic and this pairing. It's not a conventional pairing in its nature but as the time I spent on writing their stories, I felt in love with them more and more. Special thanks to MeanBean and enchained_khamsin for your comments and sharing your thoughts as you are huge drive for me to complete this work :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>